


Shortcuts/短期合约

by OceanPure



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Top Clark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPure/pseuds/OceanPure
Summary: 克拉克和布鲁斯只有181天的时间去解决他们之间精神契合度只有3.7%的问题。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三大设定中的哨兵向导世界观 | 是的之前发过但是很长时间没写了于是决定全文修改 | 全人物均基于DCEU | 他们太美好，我不拥有他们 |

 +++

 

 

| 01 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

“听着，”戴安娜说，“无论你有什么理由，都必须要改变这种状态。”

“什么？”蝙蝠侠说。

 

 

他回应的时候无意识地朝门内瞟了一眼。戴安娜也扭头望去，他们身后的门虚掩着，露出一条缝隙。她看见超人正在和闪电侠解释着什么，钢骨与海王正站在一旁。

戴安娜是在一分钟前，在所有成员都在针对第七条规定协商的时候将蝙蝠侠毫无征兆地叫出来的。他们的离场并非悄然无声，出门前的一瞬间，戴安娜明显地感受到超人投向他们的视线。

男孩们。戴安娜叹息。

 

 

“还要我说的更详细吗？”她说。

戴安娜一只手垂在身侧，另一只手则搓捻着腰间挂着的真言套索。蝙蝠侠向来善揣摩他人心思，从她的神情与动作已经大致摸清她的想法。他按捺住自己下意识又想观察门内情况的念头。

并非难堪而无法当面说清，他们之间并没有陌生到这种地步。经过组建正义联盟的过程，他们都已经把对方了解了个大概。她清楚在这样的距离下，就算是喃喃自语也会被拥有超级听力的人全部清楚地收进耳中。他们这场谈话不需要超人知道太多细节，但戴安娜也清楚蝙蝠侠在若无其事而又自我掩饰的糟糕透顶。

她已经站在蝙蝠侠的角度考虑足够多了，但她更要为了他们而考虑。

 

 

“你到底想要说什么？”他说。

“你甚至连假装都舍不得，”她无情地戳穿他，“你唯一努力做的是欺骗自己。”

“我还有更重要的事待会要------”

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

 

 

他们同时陷入了沉默。当戴安娜喊他全名的时候，就证明事情已经到了很严重的地步。他忍住了叹气，但却还是不由自主地看向门内，在确定超人和其他成员仍在对正义联盟其中的某一个规矩进行详细讨论之后，他终于让步了。

“一切都很好，”他说，“没什么需要改动的。”

戴安娜在他对面平淡无奇地盯着他，“一切都很好？”

他没法在她的目光下点头。一道白色虚影从她的背后闪过，留下一缕金色的残痕。在它钻进门之前，布鲁斯头疼地强行将自己的精神体关回去。

戴安娜对此仅仅是挑眉，她这个动作已经说明了一切。

一切都糟透了。

未经允许就窥探他人的精神体是非常不得体且不尊重对方的行为，因为通过一个人的精神体能够看到那人一部分的真实。戴安娜并不需要通过观察布鲁斯的精神体从而判断他的情况，她非常肯定地能够判断他正在尽全力做一件事情。

 

 

他在逃避与克拉克的直接接触。

 

 

“找到问题，”戴安娜说，“然后解决它。”

这句话听上去异常耳熟，通常说这句话的人是蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯几乎都能听到戴安娜的精神体在虚空中对他蠢不可耐的行为发出了嘲讽的鼻息。它的蹄声在一片海浪声中淡去。随后在布鲁斯的默许下，她的声音透过精神屏障直达他的脑内。

 

 

从超人回到我们身边之后你就在躲他。她说。

我没有------躲他。布鲁斯说。

哦，是吗？

是的。

布鲁斯，无论如何你骗不了克拉克，在你们之间的战斗中，已经讯速地搭建起对彼此的了解，相信我，他不可能不知道你在做什么。

我没有，躲着他。他强调。

但看起来事实就是如此，布鲁斯，你可以说克拉克也不在意，你们都希望你们的关系止步于公事公办的同僚------但是你要求超人当正义联盟的主席，你作为顾问，我们一起扛起整个职责，而你却用这种态度来消极地对待无论是什么泛滥作怪的情感，不负责任且对大局不利，你知道巴里已经多少次私下来找我旁敲侧击地问你们俩的事了吗？

告诉他一切正常。

巴里是向导，一个极其优秀的向导，或许可以说像你一样------对这种事都是观察力很敏锐的。我不会问你原因，但你我都知道新生的正义联盟有多么脆弱，任何来自内部不必要的紊乱都是致命的。

 

 

布鲁斯偏转目光，他们之间精神层次的交流断开了。他的精神体顺着他的脚边转了一圈，他仅能看见白色的尾巴在空中划了一道优雅的弧度。

他愣了几秒，终于迫使自己回神。

他说：“让我们先集中解决面前这个最大的问题吧。”

“这也是你这次召集所有人的最终目的？说吧。”戴安娜允许了他转移话题。

蝙蝠侠摊开手中的透明平板，将一条消息投射到所有人的信息接收器中。门里的讨论声顿时小了下去。

戴安娜皱眉，“什么叫做：非常规性分离威胁？”

“就是指那种陷入狂暴的未结合哨兵，凡是发现这种情况，囚禁或是在监督下强行与向导结合而稳定下来，一个不成文的法律。”

超人不知什么时候已然站在了门口，平静地回答她。

“哦，所以你和超人都是知情人。”她说。

“我收到法院的信之后就和蝙蝠侠讨论过了。”

事实是他们在克拉克新租的小公寓里面大吵了一架，并且是布鲁斯率先找上门来质问这件事。克拉克不过才刚刚收到传真，都没来得及反过来质问布鲁斯是怎么比他更快得知这件事情。

巴里插话：“所以超人是个未结合的哨兵？所以？这会让法院专门开一场完全公开的庭审？这根本就不符合任何规定。”

“没有任何一个像超人一样，”布鲁斯说，“强大且无法控制。”

超人简单地嗯了一声，这次他并未针对蝙蝠侠说的话而进行争论。布鲁斯在心里松了口气，他的确没有精力再对付更多的交流。

戴安娜的目光在他们两个之间转悠了一会，一言不发。

“他们是怎么发现超人藏了近三十年的秘密的？”钢骨问。

蝙蝠侠冷声道：“这也是我想知道的。”

超人则说：“我不清楚。”

“事实上我们本可以查个清楚。”蝙蝠侠说。

“你知道，这侵犯了人类的隐私权------”

“是啊，就好像外星人没有私人领域一样，”蝙蝠侠打断他，“能够得知这类消息的通常都是训练有素的向导，经验丰富，跟你有过任何肢体接触的人都算是嫌疑犯。”

超人皱起了眉头，“我虽然不否认。”

“但因为你的犹豫，导致我无法在最短时间内找出那个向导，如果我能找到那个人，后天能够轰动全球的法庭事件就会避免。”

超人转身，面朝着蝙蝠侠，“那你打算告诉我你准备怎么做吗？”

“你会知道的。”

“你看。”

超人露出一个果不出其然的表情，僵着脸摇了摇头。

巴里的目光不停地在他俩身上扫来扫去，眉头紧紧地锁着，就像什么大难临头的事就要降临。所有人都默契地保持安静。

这种场面他们不是第一次见到了，正是因为之前发生的太频繁，而最近却奇迹般的少见而让他们惴惴不安。正所谓什么是正常与异常，用他们正义联盟这两位巨头的日常就能解释了。

“后天我会和超人一同出庭，”蝙蝠侠说，“这是关乎整个正义联盟的事。”

有轻微的精神波动从他身边传来，布鲁斯体会到了有着惊讶的成分在里面。超人是他见过自控力非常优秀的未结合的哨兵，他不知道这是死而复生的副作用还是说是他故意让蝙蝠侠感知到的。

 

 

在离开这个暂时搭建而成的地下正义联盟基地的时候，他和戴安娜不约而同停了下来。

戴安娜说道：“不错的第一步。”

布鲁斯注意到红披风已经从视线中消失了。他停顿了几秒。

“我并不讨厌他，”布鲁斯说，“如果这是你想知道的。”

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

+++

 

 

 

 

| 02 日

 

 

 

 

“少爷，法院的第二封回信到了。”

“除了同意他们别无选择，”布鲁斯说，“这不是庭审，他们无权决定超人的角色。”

“听说是您主动要求与超人一起出席？”

布鲁斯停下敲打键盘的动作，他没有回头看阿尔弗雷德。几秒的沉默之后他说道：“这关乎整个正义联盟。”

“当然，”他的管家对答如流，“还有什么我能够帮上忙的吗，韦恩少爷？”

他将一个文件夹从平板里甩进电脑里，一份加密档案显示在他们眼前。

“哦------”阿尔弗雷德拖长了音，“真有趣。”

布鲁斯不作理会，“一名常年为“塔”工作的向导，真实姓名被舍弃了，代号为娅拉，她在一个月前被超人从一场火灾里救出来。”

“我记得这不怎么符合正常途径。”

布鲁斯咧嘴，“我们做的哪一件事情走的是常规路线？”

“破了“塔”的系统，目前对方还没发现被入侵了，看来最近一周您熬夜研究的就是这个。”

“不仅如此，他们是故意设计那场火灾的，受困的人都是内部成员，这是一个尽心策划的局。”

“这是一个很大的进展，”管家说，“可我有一个疑惑，在我有限的记忆里，似乎之前您和超人还因为到底采不采用这种方法找到嫌疑人而展开了非常激烈的讨论。”

“他不会听我的，我也没必要听他的，”布鲁斯说，“世界不以他的意志为转移。”

“嗯哼，”对方在听完这句话之后，饶有兴趣地挑起了一边眉头盯着他，“从您的口中听到这句话真让人意外。”

“……阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说，“我需要分析事情所有可能的走向与应对措施。”

“之前没有发生过这种类似的事情，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但凡是“塔”参与的针对所有未符合他们要求的哨兵或是向导，最后都只有三种结果。”

“服从，被服从和死亡。”布鲁斯说。

“很显然他们会做足准备。”

“而我也会。”

布鲁斯看向屏幕上那名向导的照片，同时身旁传来自己精神体所发出恐吓的低吼声。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

| 03 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

“……即使是超人，”那个称呼被咬得极重，“也必须要遵循让这世界平稳运行的法则。”

站在法庭上与人类对峙是他不擅长也不愿意做的事，同样回避也不在选择之内。在这种场合下人类的话语总是充满了暗示与陷阱，字字都要当心。他借此回应的内容甚至还没有成型，便在这样的寂静中将身旁一声嘲弄收入耳中。超人略微侧目，瞥见站在右侧的蝙蝠侠不动声色。

 

      

蝙蝠侠说道：“一年前，你们站在相同的位置要求超人滚出地球，今天又把他归为同类。”

“你并非今天的主角，蝙蝠侠。”

恐惧藏在那些人类说出口的话语中，千丝万缕与其纠缠在一起，埋的很深。但克拉克能听出来，更别说布鲁斯了。

“再次重申，这里没有法庭审判。”蝙蝠侠说。

“但超人的确违反了世界的规则，”一侧屏幕亮起来，“塔”的其中一位将画面快进，几秒后摁下停止，“超人，请问你是否救了画面中的那名女士？”

火舌被寒气冻结，视频里他将昏迷的女子放在担架上，随后离开。

“是的。”

听到回答之后，“塔”的成员侧身，被他从火灾里救出的那名女性向前一步，视线和他直直地撞上。

“这是“塔”里最为优秀的向导之一，娅拉，”他说，“而她是完美的人证。”

 

 

她并没有恐惧，或者是她利用向导的能力让他人不能轻易察觉她真正的情绪。人类。超人心中突然掠过这个词，它转瞬即逝。分散他注意力的则是放在中央大屏幕上的一幕。      

这段短视频经过了处理，能使在座的和全世界的普通人看见另一个世界的景色。在他接触到娅拉的时候，她的精神动物水母悄然出现在他背后，她正用精神力试探着他的精神屏障。

克拉克不再看屏幕，转而映入他视野的是整个法院和街道上拥簇着的民众。在这法院之内，他身为哨兵也能感知到有几个稳定而又成熟的向导发散干扰的精神攻击，那是明显而又具有侵略性的，他甚至能够听到属于对面动物的低吠。

 

      

蝙蝠侠仍保持着非常专业的水平，他似乎不受影响。他冷声道：

“超人得到的罪名是什么？”

“一个随时随地可能狂暴的且未结合的超能力非人类，这难道还不能说明问题吗？”

“他已经在地球上生活了三十多年，”他说，“似乎世界末日还没来到。”

 

 

比起对面咄咄逼人的质问与指控，蝙蝠侠不紧不慢的回应则更为致命。这句话之后场上的空气都凝固了，他们面面相觑，似乎不曾料到会得到这样的答案。

他也没有。

与此同时，那些可能会干扰他的情绪波动或是行为的精神系攻击被一道屏障尽数挡在外面。他虽然几乎没有机会看到他的同僚使用向导的能力，但他可以保证这一道屏障是蝙蝠侠的杰作。

超人的精神动物收拢了翅膀，消散在空气中，回归到精神世界里。这样的精神波动在蝙蝠侠构造的隔绝下不留痕迹，对面“塔”毫无察觉。

 

 

他们从震惊中反应过来，迅速地做出了反击：“这是在拿全世界无辜的性命打赌！”

“所以如果“塔”为超人找到一个向导，就能够保证世界和平了。”

“至少他不会因为精神失控而毁灭一个城市，或者是整个地球！”

这样的臆想已经近于苛刻甚至是偏执，可超人清楚，这不过是一个简单的开始。

不经意的看向蝙蝠侠，他发现对方的嘴角终于带起了点弧度。

“而你们选出来的向导又如何？”

“自然是能够和超人精神融合度最高的优秀人选。”

“之后，”他说，“你们就能拥有超人这种强大的武器。”

对面倒吸一口冷气，场外场内的旁观者都议论纷纷。

娅拉附身靠近话筒：“这简直是无稽之谈！我们的向导是经过严格筛选且有着长时间的———”

“你们怎么保证？”他打断她，“没有证据能够证明你们选出来的向导不会在之后操控超人的思想。”

他不好说蝙蝠侠到底是耐心好或是正好相反，超人见识过他对罪犯施压暴力审问步步紧逼直至对方崩溃，现在也见过他泰然自若地玩弄文字的技巧。

“可你们，正义联盟，”她说，“又有任何的方法解决这个问题吗？”

“你们一向坚持民主。”他说。

“如果这件事情还有回旋的余地的话，就不会有今天了，”娅拉说，“也许你还未意识到事态的严重，它必须尽快得到解决，我的意见是越快越好。”

三十多年他都未曾安定下来，他也不需要谁来帮助他或是突然介入他整个的生活节奏。整个社会不会给他很多时间的，即使奇迹发生，他能获得不少时间，他也不一定能够找到对的人。  

超人因为早就预料到这种结果，整场局面对峙下来，也没说过几句话。

但蝙蝠侠是另一种风格。保持在他们身周的屏障突然扩散，将对面几波攻击撕得粉碎。在看见对面向导脸色苍白之后，蝙蝠侠说：“你应该很清楚，与一个相容性极高的向导相遇的几率很小。”

“你也应该明白，结合并不意味着相爱，蝙蝠侠，”她微笑着，“毕竟我们都能理解，超人的真爱难寻。”

坐在席上的大法官敲了敲法槌，以“塔”这句讽刺的话作为这次会面的终止符：

“最终结果将会通过讨论决定。”

   

      

飞到云层的高度时，超人看了一眼旁边的蝙蝠战机。他打开通讯：“这事根本行不通。”

“你的秘密被暴露以后，民主的选择将你的选择缩小到两个，”蝙蝠侠说，“和一个陌生人或是你自己选一个。”

“说的就像我真的能有什么选择。”他说。

“你必须或是不得不，随便你怎么用词。”

超人闭紧嘴巴，以蝙蝠战机相同的速度飞行。当他们暂时的基地已经出现在雷达范围内的时候，超人说：“就算是个未结合的哨兵，我也能控制好自己。”

蝙蝠侠对此似乎颇有自己的见解，他甚至都不需要委婉：

“不，你不能，并且没人会相信你。”

接着战机一个紧急的停止，超人瞬移到他面前，双手抱胸，对刚才的评判抗拒。

蝙蝠侠被惯性拉回撞在椅背上的时候，叹了口气：“控制好力量并不代表你能控制自己，”他解释，“何况你有时还不能控制力量。”

“但我没有失控过。”

“仅仅是在成年以后，”蝙蝠侠纠正他，“易怒，暴躁，这些情绪的失控就是你对自己哨兵能力生疏的最大体现，如果“塔”纠缠在这一点，而像卢瑟那种人的别有用心又能轻易设下陷阱———你还想一年前的事发生？ ”

“我易怒？情绪管理不好？”超人冷笑，“真想知道说这句话的人有没有认真的想想自己？”

来了。早在蝙蝠侠脑海里上演了千百回的对话。他无心想要在这种时候跟超人继续理论下去，便踩下了油门，引擎轰鸣：

“至少我不需要收拾没藏好秘密的烂摊子。”

 

 

战机从超人身侧呼啸过去，雷达上显示对方没做停留，朝着相反的方向以极快的速度飞去。随后另一个通讯信号进来了。

“你们的争吵真是一向缺乏新意，”戴安娜说，“就算是闹个天翻地覆也转移不了全人类的注意力。”

“超人的防备心太差，我以为他已经吸取教训，”布鲁斯说，“很有可能最后的给出的时间不超过三个月，太短了，让超人找到一个合适的向导并不容易。”

“就算找到，也容易被“塔”或是其他人操控。”

“人选只可能是我们之间的，”他说，“最坏的结果是需要演戏。”

“演戏？”

“真爱难寻。”蝙蝠侠引用法院里的句子。

戴安娜的确在现场听得一清二楚，通过她的精神动物：

“那你准备怎么说服他？”

“没有必要，”布鲁斯冷哼，“他只能在塔和我给出的选择之间挑一个。”

即使不近人情，但她不能否认蝙蝠侠的方案往往是最有效率且最能解决问题的那个。恐怕她以后听见的争吵声会越来越多，令人又苦恼又期待。

她对布鲁斯的方案表达的赞同：“你有候选人了吗？”

他说：“目前还没有，第一目标是露易丝·莱恩，但她只是一个普通人。”

相比起超人的困境，他们能够选择的也很少。戴安娜仅仅用了几秒钟回想每位成员的身份，就近乎排除了所有。她和超人一样都是哨兵，巴里已经有一位哨兵了，维克托甚至不属于他们这样的人群。

“我帮不上什么忙，但------”她说。

但有人可以，甚至他也是这个联盟里的成员。戴安娜不再说下去，反而看着布鲁斯。

“不。”他说道。

“我甚至还没说出来。”

“而我有充分的理由回绝，”布鲁斯说，“早就在之前我就做了每个成员的相容性，正如平常我们相处的模样，我和克拉克的精神契合度仅有3.7%，这是我见过的最低的数值。”

“多么精确的数据，”她说，“用你的超级电脑算出来的？”

“科技最前沿的仪器所计算。”他解释。

“真高兴我没有在这个时代出生，”戴安娜说，“我还记得我们那个时候可不会被这些因素而干扰。”

她总是有着无数语句能够驳回他想表达的观点，布鲁斯已经学会顺着她的话说下去：

“那你靠什么决定？”

“遇到真爱的确很难，战争时代又急需所有的力量，”她避而不答，“只有当哨兵和向导结合之后，他们的力量才会有可能达到巅峰……没有选择，他们也并不相爱，可很多人都找到了合拍的搭档，现在你知道那个时代的人们是怎样做出决定了吗？”

“最大化利益，”他说，“忍耐与妥协。”

戴安娜看着他，他能从她的眼睛里看到一丝过去回忆的影子，那种目光并非仅仅是望向他的，也同时穿过了时间拖拽无法挽回的距离。他看见了温柔。

“不，”她摇摇头，“……但你总会明白的，布鲁斯。”

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES：这篇文中一直是 Steve/Diana，在这里补充一下。

 +++

 

| 04 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

“戴上。”

“改良版的耳麦？”

戴安娜问道，把布鲁斯递给她的新科技产物塞进耳朵里。布鲁斯点头，把另外一个放进自己的耳朵中。

“针对联盟中所有成员的能力进行了改进，”他说，“最主要的是适应闪电侠和超人的速度，承受一定程度的压力与传输稳定性，我需要对功能进行试验。”

“所以你才在等其他人，巴里还是克拉克？”

“巴里已经调整好他的通讯设备了，”他说，“克拉克可能几分钟后就到了。”

“嗯，”她停顿了一下，“考虑的如何？”

布鲁斯抬眼望向她，他们离得太近，说的每一句话，在耳朵里传达的声音与近距离所听见的形成了重音。

“……只有一试。”

“别半途而废，”她说，“我已经开始期待后续了。”

“这也许是我人生中做过最为愚蠢的决定。”

戴安娜微笑着，“蠢不可耐、傻到无可救药……这是多么美好的词。”

“那也要看什么情况下。”

“就用在这种地方最合适。”

“……”

“你一定想知道为什么我总是这样，”她双手搭在布鲁斯的座椅背上，“有的时候，总觉得逆向而行会有意想不到的事情发生。”

布鲁斯沉默了几秒钟，他不经意地侧开目光，“结果是否如你想象的那样？”

“我还没看到结局，布鲁斯，”她说，“但我得到了最为难得可贵的记忆。”

他的眼前立刻浮现出那张黑白的照片，她是如此的珍惜它。人总是寄情于物，与爱的人相关的事物他们格外在意，行为举止会因此而产生变化，无论如何都会保护它，仿佛那样就像是在保护爱的人一般。

“克拉克来了。”戴安娜说道。

布鲁斯看向屏幕，监控摄像头里显示的克拉克正站在水池边上，等着入口的开启。他只穿了普通的便装，刚洗过的头发半湿地耷拉在头顶。也不知是超能力还是直觉，他朝监控摄像头的方向投去一瞥，耸了耸肩。

“不欢迎他从正门进来？”她说，“这不是待客之道。”

“他又不是客人。”他说，目睹克拉克飘进缓缓打开的入口。

“那我就不打扰两个朋友之间的下午茶了。”戴安娜挥挥手，走上楼梯离开了。

 

 

“戴安娜？”克拉克一秒之后慢悠悠地从瀑布中的缝隙里钻了出来，他侧头看到了她的一个背影，“她不留下来？”

“她已经完成测试了，”布鲁斯说，“你是最后一个。”

克拉克抬手接住了布鲁斯扔过来的耳麦，“还是一样的内容？”

“不，”他说，“你只需要站在这里回答一些问题。”

“那还真是简单轻松，”他加重语气，“令人心情愉快。”

“是吗，”布鲁斯说道，“你应该知道，今天早上所有报社的头条都出乎意料地团结。”

 

 

克拉克的眉头皱了起来，显然他已经因此而被困扰。布鲁斯将这反应收入眼底，他不该惊讶超人在处理公关危机方面经验是多么的肤浅，每每都像是个刚起步的孩子般蹒跚。随后有一个想法击中了他。

没人教过他。

谁都是在不断地失败与犯错中学习成长，有长者的指点能够少走弯路。无疑克拉克的养母是一个伟大的女性，但人生需要面对太多变故，无论是谁也不可能面面俱到。

布鲁斯在一段时间内有幸能够与克拉克的玛莎交谈。他小心翼翼，她则温和体贴。她说他和克拉克还是有不少相似的地方------比如说孤独。

也许女性都有这种能力，无需用向导或是哨兵的感应力就能轻易地看穿他人的某方面。阿尔弗雷德太过了解他，布鲁斯无论如何也骗不了他，而玛莎……他不愿。

所以他默认了这种说法，因此得到了克拉克小时候到青年时期的少许故事。其实他早该预料到这种事情的发生。爱恨一个人都是瞬间发生的事，可笑的是常常眼睛所能看到的不过是一个小小的片面模样，太多都是需要亲身体会之后才能了解。

而布鲁斯不希望和他人再有任何过于亲密的关系了。

如今他明明知道他有更加理智和更有效率的方法，却还是因为刚才的一个他认为不应该的念头而放弃了。

布鲁斯捏着眉头，叹口气，“舆论风向很容易被引导，人因此产生的印象也很容易被改变……你很快就能摸清这里面的门道的。”

几秒之后，克拉克才给出了反应，他挑起眉头。

布鲁斯说不清克拉克到底是惊讶还是调侃。他听到克拉克说道：“听起来你经验丰富。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩一直都是各大报社无论什么时候都紧盯的目标，”布鲁斯说，“不用躲他们，明天你就可以站在阳光下回答他们的问题。”

“明天？”

“这是我叫你来的另外一个原因，”他说，“解决你目前最棘手的问题。”

“昨天露易丝也就此提出了很多……见解。”克拉克说。

“有任何新想法？”他问。

“根据我们能够掌握到的信息，”克拉克说，“塔到时候会拿新的科技仪器来检测，似乎已经通过了法院的批准。”

“拿着那个，”布鲁斯侧头示意身旁桌子上放着的小圆盘，“这就是最新的测试仪。”

克拉克伸手碰到那圆盘的边缘时，感到它散发了一股寒气，顺着爬上了他的手臂，渗过他的皮肤，融入到他的血液中般。

“你怎么会------算了，它的作用是什么？”

“它是为了测试两个人之间的契合度，虽然还是小范围使用，”他说，“你也知道向导和哨兵最需要的就是之间精神的相配，以前的人靠运气与直觉，现在是机器决定这一切了。”

克拉克把它放到了桌子上，“不。”

“什么？”

“机器应该是不能测出人类的情感与想法的，至少并非完全正确，”他说，“我所了解到的，世界上最为多变与捉摸不透的就是人的感情，如果人类本身都无法测量，那么由他们创造出来的机器又如何能够下定结论。”

克拉克说这句话的时候，嘴角勾着笑意，仿佛那就是他发现的人类的美好。是超人还太年轻还是他自己无可救药？或许两者都有。这些虚无缥缈的物质似乎存在着，又无法触碰。二十年他所见到的是人类最为真实的思想。那是他们的本性。

在这一切之后，超人难道不知道吗？

布鲁斯决定先抛开这个能引发另一场争吵的话题，“留着这些精巧绝伦的句子给法庭说吧，爱因斯坦，”他说，“最后你是否能够摆脱这场麻烦还是要看它。”

“我不敢相信------”

“面对它，除非你不想再出现在大众视线内，但这样他们也不会放过你，”他说，“的确现代的社会理念和过去有了改变，很多人不认为所有的哨兵向导都必须结合------除了塔以外。我们的本能在进化，不会像以前那么容易失控，可一旦触及到危险？所有的前提都不存在。”

克拉克没有立刻回应他，他也没有露出任何表情，仅仅是盯着手上攥着的圆盘。

他对人类社会失望吗？布鲁斯忍不住会去揣摩他的想法，他只是没有意识到这种试探就像是寻求答案般孤注一掷。他到底是在测试超人的底线还是在测试他自己，布鲁斯无法说清。

“你已经想好了对策。”克拉克最后说道，没有疑问。

“将你的精神体注入这个机器。”布鲁斯说。

 

 

他几乎从未见过克拉克的精神体，也没感受到他用哨兵的能力。他原以为是他不需要哨兵的能力，但现在他明白了。

布鲁斯很少能看见有人能够将哨兵的能力收放自如，那需要日积月累的练习与天赋。但是克拉克却将其做的如此自然。

精神体就是另一个自己，控制自己的五感与力量是困难的，将精神体融入自己则是很难做到的事情。克拉克并没有将其融入精神里，但是他却像是使用自己手脚般熟练。

红色。布鲁斯看到克拉克的眼睛，他的精神体带着火红色的光。克拉克望向他的时候，眼睛带着隐约的红光，随即扑面而来的是精神体的鸣叫。

雕。

布鲁斯即使放出了自己的精神体，也只瞥见舒展开来的翅膀一闪而过，没入了机器。

他的精神体似乎看到了什么有趣的猎物般，从他脚边悄无声息地掠过，只显露了一条白色的尾巴在空气中甩了一下，它也没入了机器。

克拉克也注意到了它，他看向布鲁斯，露出了一个略微惊讶的表情。当他转开视线，看到机器上显现的数字之后，一时间不知如何言语。

 

 

“也许不怎么出乎意料。”克拉克说。

“算是一个坏消息，3.7%也算是刷新记录了，”他说，“但我仍有一个解决方案。”

克拉克一只手在空中比划了一下，做出“请”的动作，“我听着。”

布鲁斯抬头看向他，克拉克看见他因使用精神体而散着淡淡金色光芒的眼睛。

他说：“你知道暂时性假结合吗？”

“与假象结合不同？”

“前者是哨兵向导结合的初步，因为只涉及到了第一层精神世界，这样搭建起来的链接非常不稳定，也极易断裂，被强行切断也只会对双方造成轻微的伤害而已，”布鲁斯说，“经验丰富或是专业的哨兵向导能够看穿两人之间结合的程度。”

“但如果达到第二步，也就是触及到第二层精神世界，基本上就算是将两个人的精神世界连接在了一起，”克拉克说，“此时断开就会造成很深的伤害。”

“令人印象深刻……”布鲁斯说，“但你是否曾经进入自己的第三层精神世界？”

“我听说过哨兵和向导会有第三层精神世界，那里是我们精神体所诞生的地方，”他说，“但不，我没有去过。”

“很少有人能够神志清晰地达到自己的第三层世界，我猜想大多数人都知道“井”，那是所有人意识消失的尽头，而第三层世界就在它的旁边。”布鲁斯说。

“仅仅只是理论上还是……”

“经历过“神游”吗？”

“哨兵或是向导失却对自身力量控制之后的狂暴状态，非常危险，一般情况下无法自己醒来，”克拉克停顿了一下，“……你体会过。”

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，“是的，然后我短暂地在第三世界停留了一会。”

“你怎么知道那是第三世界？”

“即使陷入神游，唤醒之后也不会失去记忆，”他说，“但那里，没有痛苦，也没有任何声音，只有精神体和我的存在，我推测是我的精神向导救了我。”

“它们的确是单独意识的个体存在，”克拉克思索，“不过如果能触及到第三层就意味着------”

“完全掌控了自己的力量，”布鲁斯说道，“之所以提出这个观念，是因为让其成为现实并非不可能。”

“说得更详细一些。”

 

 

布鲁斯侧目示意他看向身旁的屏幕，上面是一份残缺的老旧报纸的照片。克拉克注意到那上面的日期是近十七世纪初期。接下来布鲁斯又将几张研究报告全部甩上屏幕，无一都是关乎哨兵向导精神体的研究。

“注意他们的名字，”他说，“大部分都是来自贵族和皇家的科学家。”

“这么早就有人开始研究这方面了，可到如今也没什么进展，甚至都被当为了传说。”

“也可以说是机密，很多人都不能选择自己的道路，生在一个庞大的家族里则更是如此，”布鲁斯说，“最为普遍的是他们的联姻，无论是为了家族的利益还是什么其他理由，戏剧往往是在生活中上演的------两位新人都有自己各自心爱的人------而他们所在的世界中，事事都要被精准地掌控在手中，就算是神秘而无形的精神体也一样。”

“而他们的确发现了一些诀窍。”

“精神体并非不可控，”他说，“虽然能够掌控精神体并不意味着他们的力量会前所未有的强大，但他们能够自由的达到第三层精神世界，也就让他们找到了结束这种悲剧的一种另类的方法，他们在第三层世界创造假象。”

“因为第三层世界只有本人能够达到，但因此而造成影响却是所有能够感受到的。”

“还有契合度异常高的哨兵向导或是伴侣可以互相到达对方的第三层精神世界，”布鲁斯说，“他们创造了结合的假象，并在暗地里与自己心爱的人绑定了，给所有人一种他们是亲密无间的伴侣，听起来像是一个幸福结局的童话故事，但这的确是真实的案例，虽然成功的几率十分小。”

“所以你的意思是我需要先掌控我的精神体，然后到达第三层世界，最后再欺骗全世界的人。”

“是我们在众目睽睽下为他们创造一个幻境。”

“我们？”克拉克说，“啊，原来人选早就内定好了。”

“这是最安全的方案，且我们之间的链接并非是真的，你依旧可以寻找你的真爱。”

克拉克将视线停留在他身上，这是他们之间除了大声争吵之外为数不多的对视。几秒寂静之后，克拉克说道：“我对此没有异议。”

虽然布鲁斯立刻就这段讨论下了结论，但他仍用了几秒的时间才反应过来克拉克说的话。超人很少赞同他的计划，相对的，蝙蝠侠也总是否认超人的计划。他们的对话几乎没有所谓的站在相同战线的时候，他已经习惯超人毫无道理的异议，突然的认同让他不适应起来。

“很好，即使法院还没给出期限，但我们的计划必须还要进行，记得你现在是话题的焦点，所有的记者与人民的眼睛都盯在你身上，他们都期待你的一个回答，”他说，“那就让他们如愿以偿，明天就出现在公众的视线中，告诉他们你已经有真爱之人了，不管你说什么，只要让他们知道你隐藏秘密的原因是不想让对方受到任何的伤害，好好利用他们普遍认知中哨兵保护向导的本能这一点。”

“如果有人质疑这话的真实性呢，比如说那些有经验的向导？”

布鲁斯勾起嘴角，“他们会相信的。”

 

 

克拉克看见布鲁斯的眼中重新亮起稀薄的金色。对方说道：“知道动物标记所属品的方式吗？”

克拉克挑眉，他当然知道。

布鲁斯说：“你我的契合度太低了，靠近点。”

克拉克照做了，他走到了布鲁斯伸手就能碰到范围内。他似乎斟酌了一下，克拉克正好奇布鲁斯在迟疑些什么，就听到他说：“如果直接用精神力接触你，会引发我们的战斗本能，所以我必须要和你发生肢体接触。”

克拉克却说：“看起来你很享受获得战利品的滋味。”

布鲁斯注意到他玩笑的意味，看到他脸上那再明显不过的笑意，不经意之间也暗自觉得有趣。他说：“谁会不喜欢战利品？”

“有些人得到了之后，还要向所有人炫耀他的所属权。”

“那也要看他本身的价值了。”

“可以说是独一无二的。”

 

 

布鲁斯挑眉，克拉克似乎是理所当然般地看他。

撇开这些玩笑话不说，布鲁斯先是在脑海里筛选了一遍他所知道的精神覆盖的方法，最后挑出了最安全一个。最有效率而成功率最大的方法就是精准地将自己的精神力笼罩对方最为重要的精神区域内。

他只需要像平常一样运用自己的力量，可作为被动角色的哨兵则会有完全不同的体验。

当布鲁斯的手指轻擦过他的脖颈处的动脉时，一股冰冷的气息从外至内地依附在他的精神世界外。他哨兵的嗅觉清晰地告诉他，一个陌生的向导正在侵占他的领地，它正在用自身的气味标记这片地方。

原本它是无声的，但超人则能听到它身体上毛发与空气的摩擦声。它的脚步轻盈且优雅，是一个捕猎的好手，就和他的精神体一样。它的体型庞大，但却如此的灵活，加上展现在他感知内的刻意控制的鼻息和那条白色的尾巴。

豹。

克拉克意识到布鲁斯的精神动物的时候，突然感到自己的守护者则不受控制般地敌意大起，与此同时，自己脖颈上挨着的手猛地颤抖了一下。

 

 

透过重要且脆弱的部位，会比接触其他地方更加容易接近克拉克的精神世界。哨兵拥有的仅仅是非常简单且不足的精神屏障，自然不足以抵挡一个熟练的向导的精神力。但是这会引起对方本能的反抗。

他是一个熟练运用力量的向导，如果达成他的目标需要他运用向导的能力让哨兵或是向导乖乖听话，顺从他，安抚他们的情绪或是让他们产生依赖性和信任感，他能做到，但却不总是成功的。所以他绝大部分时间都会采取最节省时间的方法。

如果说克拉克的精神领域会对他产生敌意是他预料之中的事情，那么他的精神体会直接对他发起攻击则不是了。

他从未如此如履薄冰地对待一个哨兵。这件事情的成功率令他担忧，因此整个过程不能中断。他听到克拉克的雕尖锐地鸣叫时，为时已晚，它早已气势汹汹地俯冲到了他面前，用利爪狠狠地挠了他碰到克拉克脖颈的手。

刺痛是从脑海深处直接爆发的，这让他的精神体咆哮着想要直接冲向它的敌人。布鲁斯生生地将其忍耐下去，并将一时间起伏波动极大的精神力维持下去，死死地维持在克拉克精神领域周围。

他的手背上有一道骇人的伤口，虽不是真实的，但却是一种精神上不小的伤害。

那种疼痛让他的感官在一瞬间内都麻痹了，大约一秒之后他才意识到自己的手正被克拉克护在手中。更加令人惊讶的是，他们之间的精神接触并没有断开，反而加深了。

他抬眼看到克拉克泛着红光的眼睛，一股令人烧灼的温度从他们肢体接触的地方一路向上，涌入他的意识内。奇怪的是它进入他的感知内部时，却变得温和下来，瞬间抚平了刚才的痛苦。

布鲁斯如今能看到克拉克的精神层外已经笼罩了一层金色的屏障，而他的精神屏障外面也一样覆盖着一层红色的精神力。

又一个未曾预料的事情：他们居然第一次就成功了。

 

 

“其实我还是有一点不能认同你。”

“我听着。”布鲁斯早就应该预料到这每日上演的剧情。

“刚才你说过的那些故事……也许只是因为悲剧能让人们体验其中表现出来的崇高感知，大家总是被它吸引，”他说，“但其实说不定生活中真的存在不少幸福的童话结局，只是我们都不在意而已。”

克拉克松开手，布鲁斯手上的伤痕已然消失无影无踪。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哨向世界的一些私设定

+++ 

 

 

 

 

 

| 05 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

阿尔弗雷德站在他身后感叹道：“很显然很多人的心都要碎了，看看他们的表情。”

布鲁斯靠在沙发扶手上，墙上挂着的电视里正在循环播放今天引发舆论爆炸的现场采访，主角穿着深蓝色的紧身衣，坦然地接受了凑上来一支支的话筒。

 

 

“是的，我已经有爱人了。”

“之前没有提过也是因为想要保护我的向导，”他说，“直到塔在所有人面前揭露了这个事情，我们还不知道对方有没有准备好。”

“即使没有这件事的发生，我也会和我的向导一起走下去，也许并不会公之于众。”

“自从那以后，我的向导用能力无时无刻都在保护我。”

 

 

“我还以为他是不擅长撒谎的人，”布鲁斯在看完第三遍完整的采访之后评价，“但他的表现简直是在陈述事实一般自然。”

“我以为这正是您所希望的。”

“的确如此，”他说道，“看这个视频里的这几个人，他们都是眼线，会把看到的事实全部报告给背后的人，他们上钩了。”

“您说的很正确，但我看到的比他们更多。”

“……”

“布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，“您还看到了什么。”

“我和它都很好。”

“是吗？”管家说，“那可真是让人疑惑，毕竟我看到了一个明明力量强大的向导为哨兵建造的薄弱的屏障，当然，如果说您是故意想让谁误解的话，我为我的失误判断而道歉。”

“那个屏障足以支撑所有的刺探。”

“少爷，”他说，“您必须面对现实，您的向导力量正在衰退，我虽然不知道什么原因，但我的确从您的精神体能看出来，您有多久没有看到它的全部模样了？”

“这无关紧要。”

阿尔弗雷德摇头，“只是暂时的，您的精神向导代表了您的状态，终有一天------”

“而在那之前，”他打断他，“一切都会落下帷幕的。”

他的管家叹了口气：“我对您利用克拉克先生而达成自己的目的这种做法并不发表任何看法，”他说，“但在那背后，我看到了一种可能性。”

 

 

布鲁斯盯着屏幕中的超人，一言不发，直到他听到克拉克说他的向导无时无刻都在保护他时，猛地关了电视。他对上阿尔弗雷德平静的目光，隔了很久才说道：

“我知道。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

+++

 

| 06 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

下午起床的时候，电视里还在循环播放那条新闻。布鲁斯端着一杯冒着白气的红茶足足在原地盯着看了几分钟，才在画面转换为主持人对这则新闻更为详细阐述单方面看法时回过神来。

他低头抿了一口茶，心里暗道糟糕。他作为向导，自然能看到他虚晃一招弄出来短暂的气息标记在克拉克身上刺眼地冲他招手。虽然说是能够挡住所有人的试探，但那其实是他在克拉克的屏障外附着了自己的气息。在哨兵和向导之间，这种最多不过是代表一种彼此关系略微亲密罢了。

外界所有虎视眈眈的人不会放过任何一个疏漏，布鲁斯非常确信现在无时无刻都有向导的精神波在记录和搜索超人。然而现实却是他们目前连最简单的互动也必须要靠肢体接触，就更别说后续必须要进行的搭建屏障程序以及双方能够自由进出第三层精神世界创造假象了。

这时阿尔弗雷德走过来，将一张报纸在他面前展开。

 

“少爷，法院公开宣布了决定的期限，从今日起的一百七十六天内，超人需要履行他相应的义务。”

“就这样？”

“至少报道里是这样说的。”

“太过于简单了，”布鲁斯说，“塔费尽心思就是为了等待近三个月，最后得知超人作为哨兵已经结合的消息？不可能。”

“很多事实都被藏起来了。”

“对于我来说，”他说，“没有绝对被藏匿的秘密。”

“如果在过去，我一向对您的做法没有意见，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但现在情况变了。”

“如果你是在指克拉克，他没必要知道。”

“恰好相反，他有这个权利，”他说，“尤其是当您决定执行这个方案的时候。”

“我制定的计划也许会有疏漏，但绝不会犯愚蠢的错误。”

“或许吧，少爷，又或者是您看不见，”阿尔弗雷德说，“向导与哨兵在这场博弈中所负责的角色，就算是逢场作戏也罢，向导是作为两者之间明确而简单的灯塔的角色，指引您的哨兵是一种与生俱来的责任。”

“太早了，阿尔弗雷德，”他说，“他并非我的哨兵，指导更是无稽之谈 。”

管家沉默地注视着他，最后叹口了气。他说：“您相信一见钟情或是命中注定吗？”

“现实中不存在。”

“可您却相信天生一对这种说法。”他说。

“我从未------”

“可事实是，不过一个简简单单的3.7%就把您困在原地了。”

“原来你已经知道了。”

“其实我很好奇这种数据是如何计算出来的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“是命运使然？还是说从人们觉醒精神向导的时候就注定好了？”

“通过检测哨兵向导的精神体的数值，经过模拟交流得出来的两者的相性。”

“有意思，”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，“精神体代表的是真正的那个自己，所以测出来的结果必然有它道理，是这样的吗？”

布鲁斯并没有马上回答，反而他觉得他们谈论的走向分外熟悉，但他暂时想不起来究竟和谁有过这样的对话了。

许久之后，他说：“但人会变。”

阿尔弗雷德说：“甚至有的人精神体也会因此发生巨大的改变，真奇妙不是吗？”

“至少它意味着两人目前的状态。”

“是的，”他说，“可您也说了，这从来都不是一个人的事，那这种情况下，如何判断正确与否？”

实践。布鲁斯自然明白阿尔弗雷德没挑明的话下之意。

他说：“我要去大都会一趟。”

 

 

当他到克拉克新公寓的楼底下时，已经是傍晚了。这是他第三次来这里，头两次都没留下什么好回忆。

第一次是为了帮克拉克选择新居住的地方，因为以前他住的那个公寓早就被别人租下来了。如果克拉克想，布鲁斯完全有能力让那个公寓腾空出来，但出乎他意料，克拉克很干脆的就拒绝了。于是他便挑了几处合适的区域，最后克拉克选定了离市中心有一定距离的公寓。

第二次则是因为法院的传真而与克拉克在此发生了非常剧烈的争吵，动静大到当他从门内出来的时候，楼下的普通居民都站在楼梯处满是担忧地看着他。

如此想来，他们的争吵没有一次动用过双方的力量，他从未思考过用向导的能力改变他的想法，而克拉克也从未用哨兵的能力去压迫他。不仅如此，平常也完全感受不到克拉克任何的精神波动。就像是一个拥有着完美精神屏障的哨兵或者是普通人。

而在二楼窗口站着的哈佩雕则否认了这两种猜想。布鲁斯分明地能够感到那是克拉克的精神波动。当它看到布鲁斯终于注意到他之后，便舒展开了它的翅膀，朝天空中飞去。只有这样才能看见它翅膀内侧的羽毛是纯白色的，而外表则是黑色的。

布鲁斯对它的感知比以往都要来的更加清晰，不知道是否是他们精神波动产生了交集的原因，他甚至能够隐约地明白这只雕特意留在这里的意思。

克拉克显然不在房间内，但他却预料到了布鲁斯的来访，留下了精神体作为指引。

布鲁斯跟着哈佩雕，到了大路上。天色将暗，这种小店正好是所有下班的人放松的地方。街边零零落落地摆着深褐色的木制高脚桌，围着桌子放着合适高度的木椅。他很远就看见坐在椅子上的克拉克仿佛预知般地抬起头来，准确无误地朝他的方向冲他挥了挥手。 

头顶的精神体悄然消失了。布鲁斯走了过去，拉开他对面的椅子坐下。他顺带瞟了一眼摊在桌子上的各种资料，抓住了一个关键词。他刚准备对此进行询问的时候，服务生朝他们走了过来，询问布鲁斯需要些什么。

克拉克抢在他之前说道：“一杯焦糖玛奇朵。”

待对方走远后，克拉克向他解释道：“我觉得我们都需要绝对的清醒。”

布鲁斯看到周围的人都点了啤酒或是白葡萄酒，便明白了克拉克的意思。但他仍有疑虑猜想克拉克又是如何知道他的状况的。

他说：“我工作的时候比你更有专业精神。”

克拉克也不慌不忙，他喝了一口杯子里的苏打水，冰块撞在玻璃上发出清脆的声响。

他说道：“那就是我自作多情了。”

“而且还有很差的品味，”布鲁斯说，“这种冲剂咖啡太甜。”

“真抱歉没约你在米其林三星餐厅见面，”克拉克故作后悔，“我会在日后补偿的。”

“最好记住你说了什么，”他说，“按照现在这个进度，我怀疑你会不会有那种时间。”

“我就知道，”克拉克呼了口气，“看来你已经有一系列的计划了，我听着。”

布鲁斯摇头，说道：“如果你觉得我们会像聊家常一样在这里谈论，那也行。”

“谈论？”

“谈论。”布鲁斯重复了一遍。

克拉克说：“这倒是出乎意料。”

“更让人惊讶的是你居然还在外面悠闲地乱晃，”布鲁斯说，“现在有多少人费尽心思在分析那一段视频来寻找目标，你应该再清楚不过了。”

“可他们还是在原地打转，”克拉克说，“再说了，你所搭建的屏障也帮了不少忙。”

“我的气息已经完全消失了，如果你能更细心一点早就会发现这个。”

“消失了？”

“我们相性太差，留在彼此身上的痕迹都不会持续太久，”布鲁斯说，“而且这并非唯一的障碍。”

“更何况还有毫无头绪的第三层精神世界，”他说，“说到这个，我倒是得到了一些新线索。”

“你是说那些哨兵向导未侦破的死亡案件吗？”布鲁斯示意桌子上的资料，“说说看。”

“一共是五起案件，受害人和案发地点都是分散在世界各地，根据分析，这些都没有共通点，”克拉克把电脑屏幕转向他，“但我发现了两个蹊跷的地方。”

“三对已经结合了的哨兵向导，一个正在关系中的向导与一个精神不大稳定的哨兵，”布鲁斯念道，“而他们的尸体都被妥善地下葬。”

“作为被发现身份的哨兵和向导，死后的身体一定会被塔回收或是当场火化，以防有人对其进行人体试验，但这八个人都埋在了泥土中。”

“不难想象你的职业令你对此产生了兴趣，”布鲁斯将电脑推了回去，“但与其花费这种不必要的精力，不如多想想如何解决------”

“尽量与对方待在一起并了解对方来稳固之间的关系……别惊讶，我也做了不少调查，”克拉克眨眼调侃道，“这次难道不就是一个很好的机会吗？”

布鲁斯又看了看那些被挖出来的机密文件，他选择性不问克拉克是如何做到的。超人也许鲁莽，但他不愚蠢，专门挑在这种时间，他不会做无用的调查。

信任，他告诫自己，他不是不得不，而是必须迈出一步。

 

 

他刚准备开口，猛然察觉到一股充满纯粹恶意的精神出现在他设置的防御区内。它以着非比寻常的速度地朝他们袭来，快到布鲁斯根本没有时间提醒克拉克。他目前能在短短一瞬间建成的精神屏障根本不足以抵挡这种攻击，而如果这个攻击是冲着克拉克来的，一旦超人的屏障被打碎，后果无论是谁都无法承担的。

下定决心并不艰难，甚至可以说是毫不犹豫。布鲁斯刹那间瓦解了自己本身的精神屏障并用全部的力量重新构造出一个新的屏障。他将克拉克挡在身后，他自己正面迎上那道攻击。

它撞击上来的时候，发出了刺痛的尖锐叫声，那根本不像是精神动物的鸣叫，更像是人类的嘶吼。他还从未见过有人有这样的力量。面前的屏障开始裂开，这让他短暂地失却了听觉和视觉。

但是他并未被剩余的力道击中，反而他被不容置否的力量拽的向后踉跄了一步，跌进紧紧护着他的手臂之间，由于对方的小心，他的后脑勺并未撞到冰冷的地上。

几秒之后，布鲁斯迫使自己睁开眼睛，他知道能让他完好无损的保护来自谁。但如果克拉克的屏障因此而破碎的话------

他睁开眼，一片炫目的火光之中，看见克拉克蓝的发亮的眼眸在他的上方盯着他。他的衬衫破了几个口子，脸上也沾了不少灰。幸亏他里面没穿制服，布鲁斯不着调地想道。

“……”他看见克拉克的嘴巴张合着，许久他终于听见声音从远处传来般，“……说句话。”

他皱着眉，觉得自己可能回了他一句：“……快起来。”

克拉克松了口气，终于扯出了一个微笑。

这时他才有精力看到将他们笼罩在内的精神屏障，它变得稀薄而透明，在一秒钟后就支撑不住般地消失在空气中。如果他没眼花，在他们前方依稀可见的是舒展开来的翅膀与那熟悉的金色兽眸。

它们竟然能并肩站在一起。 

 

“我听到警车的动静了。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯迟疑了一下，并未拒绝克拉克伸过来的手。他借力站了起来，发现之前他看见的精神体仿佛幻觉一般，早已不在那里了。

他没有多余的精力重新搭建一个新的屏障，只好匆忙地隔离了一下大部分的情感。在所有人类情绪里最强烈的是恐惧、憎恨和爱。前者充斥着他周围的空间，所有人都在尖叫逃跑。这让布鲁斯头痛不已，甚至有些眩晕。

他在这样的情况下也依旧在空中搜寻刚才偷袭者的精神波动。这样的攻击很大可能是来自一个非常强的向导，但以他现在的状态来说，不仅不易察觉对方的踪迹，而且还容易被反咬一口。

布鲁斯撑着额头，眉头紧锁。他知道一旦放过这个机会，等到他们恢复之后，基本查不到任何的证据。他强行调动自己的精神力，却发现自己的状态更加岌岌可危，对周围所有的感知都上升到了非常敏感的状态。

但他不知为何，唯独忽略了他身旁哨兵的存在，直到他的手毫无征兆地搭在他的肩上时，布鲁斯瞬间绷紧了身体。

克拉克把目光完全地放在他身上，他在说话，但是有太多的信息正在冲击着他的防护，他什么也听不到，甚至也无法压抑住对他的敌意，他的本能替他察觉到了危险，找出了这个哨兵可能带给他的威胁。

他轻而易举地就将布鲁斯挡在额头前的手挪开。布鲁斯对此咬牙切齿，认为克拉克明显不懂还多管闲事。从没听说过一个哨兵能帮助向导脱离这种状况的，何况是这么低的契合度。但克拉克下一个举动则是完全让他的思绪断开了。

克拉克一手攥着他的手腕，身体前倾，将额头贴了上来。

刹那间，属于克拉克哨兵的气味在他的脑内炸开，他的信息素疯狂地围住他所有的感官。克拉克也太过鲁莽了，这是布鲁斯脑海里闪过的最后一个念头，随后他就与外界断开了连接。

 

 

他跌落进自己的第一层精神世界。

这就像是一种保护机制，过大的干扰与压力让他的意识被迫回到一个相对安全的地方，至少在这里，没有其他人的伤害。

布鲁斯手撑着湿润的泥土站起来，他的雪豹就静静地蹲坐在前方，用金色的兽瞳注视着他。他记不清有多长时间没在现实世界中看见它清晰的身影了，它每一次都出现的悄无声息，只有偶尔闪过的眼睛或是尾巴才能让布鲁斯确定它的存在。

而它现在则是完完整整地展现在他面前，如此坦然地面对他。

实际上第二层世界才是他们见面的地方。第一层世界并不代表一个人内心的真实状态，它更像是伪装，是一种迷宫与陷阱，就连他自己也曾在这里被困住了两次。某种意义上是一把双刃剑，但也好过迷失在其他的地方。

虽然表面上克拉克并不常用哨兵的力量，但刚才的举动却推翻了这种推断。在向导处于这种情况下，作为哨兵的他完全可以入侵他的世界，如果拥有强大的力量，甚至能引发他们的本能，够强迫他言听计从。

但布鲁斯早有这种防备，意外常常发生，他早就逼着自己对这种突发情况做足了准备，如果任何人敢强行操控他，他可以用精神力粉碎他的意识或是让他们之间的缠到一起的精神断开。

克拉克选择切入的时间非常精准，而且他撒手的时机也很恰到好处。哨兵信息素四散在他意识中时，他全部的注意力与精力都集中在了这一件事情上，还没等他对此发动任何的攻击，克拉克就中断了这种入侵。

他又是如何知道这一点的？

 

 

现在唯有空气中隐隐约约浮动着的克拉克的气味留下了一丝线索。他伸手，指尖触碰到那股气息，它太过微弱了，立刻就被打散，消失的无影无踪。

但随即有什么东西飘了下来。布鲁斯眼尖地注意到了那一瞬间的闪光。他摊开手，一缕金属蓝色的线悄然落在他掌心。

这时他才注意到他身处的这个空间内其实遍布着这种蓝色的丝线，它们有的断裂着，七零八落地铺在地上，有些还正在飘落。它们挂在周围的野草上，垂在大理石的墓碑上。最后它们都化为了细小的雪，越积越深。

他的精神世界开始下雪了。

这简直是闻所未闻。布鲁斯观察着这奇特的现象。他见过这里常常蒙蒙细雨永不停歇的模样，也见过寒风刺骨，暗色笼罩永不消退的模样，但这样的白雪还是第一次见。雪落在哥谭，落在他的世界里，永远不会是原本的颜色。

他的雪豹倒是一点不适的感觉也没有，反而有种兴奋的情绪传达到布鲁斯脑内。它探出爪子，踏进前面堆积的雪堆里，随后又伸出来，退后了两步，甩甩尾巴。

布鲁斯朝它示意的地方走去，他低头，发现被挖开的地方藏着没有融化为雪的蓝线。他拾起那根线。

它不像其他的丝线柔软，反而倒像是刀刃，碰到它的一瞬间，布鲁斯的手指就被割伤了。他没有放开它，反而将它从最底下拽出来，这让他整个手心都被划出了一道长长的口子。这样的疼痛不会分散布鲁斯的注意力，他意识到这根线似乎连着什么东西，但那已经超过了他视线所及的地方。

他顺着方向走去。穿过及腰的野草，他渐渐地发觉原本是枯绿色的草不知什么时候变了，从淡米色转变为璀璨的金黄色，它们成为了另一天地中的麦穗，越发的茂密起来，拥簇着替代了那些草束。

正当他认为一切都在趋于平静的同时，一簇剔透的冰晶从他拨开的下一丛麦子后展露出来。

这些透明的晶体毫无疑问散发着寒气，布鲁斯不禁想起了北极。它们清晰地折射出布鲁斯的模样。他潜意识隐隐察觉到不对，晃眼看去却又说不出任何怪异的地方。他只能俯身从而进行更仔细的观察。

但镜面里面的人并没有做出相同的动作。

这令他猛然顿住了。而更让他突觉一股寒气攀上脊背的画面则是那上面展示的是五天前发生的场景。他们站在暂时搭建的基地中，时间正进行在戴安娜叫他出去之前的几分钟，这个角度就像是在他和克拉克的斜对面观看的一般。

而当戴安娜走向他时，视角也随着他们的移动而变化。但一个之前未注意到的细节闯入了他的视线。

他看到克拉克的视线一直跟着他们，直到门被关上。

这让布鲁斯下意识地后退了一步，面前的冰晶开始支离破碎，那种天旋地转的感觉又重新席卷而来。他的身体失却了平衡，就像是有什么死死地攥住他的衣服，拖倒他。

布鲁斯下意识地探手，想要抓住任何可以阻止这个过程的东西------

 

 

“你醒了。”

仿佛正在往下坠的身体一顿，布鲁斯被一股力量往上带着，最终以他的下巴磕在一个异常坚硬的肩膀上为结束。他磕破了自己的嘴唇，痛觉让他从浑浑噩噩的状态中清醒过来。

“真没见过睡觉这么不老实的人。”克拉克说。

罪魁祸首先发制人，让受害者完全说不出话。不仅如此，布鲁斯还发现他正被克拉克背着，之前从精神世界中突然醒来，恐怕大部分原因是因为他由于重力原因滑了下去。

克拉克的头发时不时擦过他的脸，弄得他又痒又烦躁，更何况之前才淡下去的气味又变得浓厚起来。

“让我下来。”布鲁斯吐出这句话。

克拉克几乎没犹豫便照做了，布鲁斯落地的时候还踉跄了一下。克拉克不留痕迹地扶了他一下，等布鲁斯意识到的时候，对方早已和他保持了一定的距离，脸上一副什么都不知道的表情。

“……我昏迷了多久？”布鲁斯问。

克拉克看了看已经暗下来的天空，说道：“大约二十多分钟左右。”

这时候才想要补救之前揪住那个偷袭者的气息的行为也太晚了，空气中充满了太多的情绪，而布鲁斯也不能再次用这种毫无可取之处的方法。可如果放走这样危险的人，恐怕日后会造成巨大的麻烦。

“你看，”克拉克说，“我之前提出过一个尽快解决这一切的方案，如果这位侦探答应的话。”

这让布鲁斯回想了几秒钟，才记起克拉克所指的事情。他所说过的异常，那些没有答案的死亡和接连发生的袭击。

他真的应该和超人一起行动吗？布鲁斯质疑自己，他之前一直坚持的界限，他所最不愿意看见未来所发生的事情……还有那道视线。

那是什么意思？在这些事之后，在他亲手造成了超人的死亡之后------克拉克到底是否对他抱有敌意或是恨意。无论其中一种，他都能坦然接受，甚至他需要那些针对他的情感。但那目光里，他无法判断。

这才是让他最为难以接受的地方。

这个世界并非是以您的意志为转移的，少爷。阿尔弗雷德的讽刺此时正好应对他目前面临的所有的事情。偶尔，一次也好，让它自然地发展吧，少爷，您会惊讶的。

布鲁斯呼了口气，一直围绕在他身周的克拉克的气息令他刺痛。

“如果你有这个资本。”他说。

克拉克咧嘴笑着，似乎有着十成十的把握。他说：“如你所愿。”

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

+++

 

| 08 日

                             

                                                                                                                   

 

 

 

 

再从白噪音室出来的时候，已经过了一天半了。布鲁斯并不喜欢待在那种极其封闭的空间里，但若是重建他的精神屏障，这种白噪音室却又必不可少。

屏障是他自己分解的，所以它的可修复程度很高。若是以往，他只需要在里面待上半天就能将它恢复成原本的模样。但越是利于向导集中注意力的地方，越能让他清晰地感知到另一个人的存在。

最开始静下来的时候，他总是想起麦田里的冰晶和天空中飘下来的细雪。但是那些画面仅仅在他的记忆中出现，无声却愈发清晰。与此同时，他隐约感到这房间里似乎有人，他的视线如此强烈。可当他从意识层次醒来的时候，房间里又仅仅只有他一人。

克拉克的信息素仍在他的世界里挥之不去。它已经变得十分稀薄了，就是因为如此，他才无法抓住它的身影，既不能将它彻底清除，也不能忽视它。

第二层精神世界并没有这种干扰，但他的精神体一直停留在第一层，这会让他时不时地与之感同身受。如果他能将克拉克残留下来的精神力聚集在一起，也许他就能顺藤摸瓜一路找出真相，找出他的精神世界发生了极大的变化的原因。  

他在重新建造屏障的时候仔细查看过，一切都如以往一样。如果并非是他的信息素对他的世界造成了改变，那就是他们的精神世界在某一瞬间发生了交错。  

布鲁斯立刻就否决了这种可能性。进入克拉克的精神世界就需要一定的技巧和时机，更别说在他本身并不知情的情况下让他人的世界掺杂到内部。

布鲁斯停下脚步，拉开遮光的窗帘。瞥见外面的景色时，他只觉得头疼。建立新的屏障耗费了他太多的精神力，他对那些传达到他这里的情绪也只能简单地过滤，无法鉴别其中包含的信息。

阿尔弗雷德早就在走廊的尽头等着他，他将布鲁斯的手机交给他。

“看上去克拉克先生希望跟您有一个会面。”他说。

布鲁斯打开手机，点开短信发现最近的一个消息是克拉克在今天正午的时候发送的。内容表达了一个意思：他发现了线索，需要他的帮助，下班后星球日报门口见。

“现在是下午时间三点十八分，”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果您抓紧时间的话，我能保证您不会迟到。”

布鲁斯接过阿尔弗雷德准备好了的衣服，心中甚至闪过了这是那个小记者在存心报复他的念头。但无论如何他还是会亲自去。单凭超人是无法与藏在暗处的向导匹敌的，更糟糕的是如果擅自行动，恐怕反过来被操控的是超人。

“我需要提前到达。”

“当然，我的少爷。”

 

 

布鲁斯的确提前了半个小时来到了星球日报的楼底下，他选择街对面的一家酒吧兼餐馆坐下。在这个位置既能看到日报的入口，也能看到周围的一举一动。在他点完咖啡之后，放在桌面上的手机突然震动了一下。

他投去视线，发现这条短信来自本还应该在工作的人。

他说，抬头看。

布鲁斯抬头，花了一点时间才在密密麻麻的窗户中找到探出来的人头。他眯着眼睛，再三确认那是克拉克·肯特靠在窗边，正冲他举起手里的杯子。

他愣了一下，恰好这时侍者端着盘子将他的咖啡带来了。等布鲁斯再次抬头的时候，克拉克已经从窗边消失了。他犹豫着，将正准备打字的手指松开。他把手机放回原处，并一边喝着咖啡，一边尝试将刚才想要回的内容忘掉。

“愚蠢。”他喃喃道。

 

 

十分钟后他又收到克拉克的短信，说他被佩里的一个夺命传唤给叫了进去，因此他还能提前下班。这条信息显示在他屏幕上的时候，一股属于克拉克的精神力投射在他的屏障上，还没等他探查清楚，它已然消散在空中了。

疑惑和恼怒掺杂着混入他的情绪，他一把抓起手机，噼里啪啦地给克拉克回了消息。

他写道：我希望佩里扣了你工资。

一分钟后克拉克回道：不，他不会的，我如此的尽职尽责。

布鲁斯接着打字：那恐怕离你被炒鱿鱼也不远了。

对方回道：……我刚刚才给你来了一个十分友善的招呼。

他说：你还忘了你另一个十分不友善的。

这一次克拉克的回信几分钟后才姗姗来迟，他写道：什么时候？

布鲁斯的第一反应以为他在演戏，他故意装作这是一个很成功的玩笑。但第二个想法突然闯进脑海里。

如果克拉克是认真的呢？

那股精神力非常微弱，简直就像任何哨兵精神波动时产生的一种意外的传达。按理来说，若发起者不是有意而为之，作为向导的他一定会略过这道波动。若是那道精神波动再出现一次，他绝对能抓住它，辨别出它的源头。

精神波动并非不能模仿，但没人能够做到以假乱真，说实话，就算是刚才那种层次，也很少有人能做到。但为什么有人要模仿克拉克，向他传达某种信息？

很多问题堆积在一起。开始是克拉克告诉他找到了新的线索，再加上近两天前在他说调查内容时突如其来的攻击------布鲁斯猛然地警觉起来。

他立刻打电话给克拉克，企图借此告诉自己还来得及。

布鲁斯最先否决了扩散自己的精神力去挖出潜在的威胁的方法，因为这样一定会打草惊蛇，事态一切都还不明了。可如果按兵不动的话，超人处于危险的可能性很高。

但电话迟迟没有接通，直到布鲁斯感知到对方已经距离星球日报门口很近的时候，对方才不慌不忙地接了起来。

 

 

“先别走出来------”布鲁斯猛地站了起来。

正当他说话时，视线里出现了与之前相同的精神攻击，它赤裸裸地从星球日报的左侧冲过来，如果时间掐的好，它或许能够准确无误地撞上迈出门的克拉克。

那头的人有了回应，伴随着的是迎面突兀吹来的风，一抹红色出现在视野的最边缘处，布鲁斯感到一只手搭上了他的肩膀。

他立即扭头看去，却在惊讶中听到耳旁形成回音的话语。

“该注意的是你自己吧。”

超人站在他的旁边，另一只手正举着手机。随后他挂了通话，将它扔给布鲁斯。在布鲁斯接下手机的同时，他伸手搂过布鲁斯的肩膀，迅速地将他抱了起来。

第二波攻击就在他们离地的一瞬间擦过布鲁斯的衣角。

布鲁斯在这两波攻击里追踪到了对方的痕迹，对方散发的波动太明显了，他甚至不需要派出他的精神向导就能探查到对方。

他说：“左侧，第二条小巷内。”

下一个瞬间他们就出现在相应的位置。出乎布鲁斯意料的是，他居然看到攻击者像是毫无章法地在拐弯处乱转。

不等超人降下去，布鲁斯就从他怀里挣脱出去，借力跃下，像是无数个夜晚解决那些罪犯混混般，他在眨眼间就把对方踹翻在地，而防止敌人的精神力超乎常人，他在翻滚之后伸手抓住了对方的衣领，恶狠狠地将对方砸向墙壁。

但他低估了那人的力量。那人即使是撞得头破血流，也依然十分清晰地迅速反击。布鲁斯低身躲过了他挥过来的拳头，随即一个扫腿把他绊倒在地。那人挥出去的拳头则砸中了地面，那处的石板立即被粉碎了。

这不是一个向导能拥有的力量，布鲁斯意识到，但一个哨兵又不可能有这样强大的精神力。

他垂眼盯着仍然想要站起来的人，将自己的精神力化为利刃，毫不留情地刺进了对方的脑内。转瞬之间敌人就失去了意识。

布鲁斯蹲下来观察起攻击者。他初步鉴定对方精神紊乱，不像是能够发起那样强大的攻击的人。

这个人是一个哨兵，因此他很难抵挡一个向导的精神攻击这件事也说得过去了。唯一奇怪的是他的体格并没有达到哨兵的平均水平。

布鲁斯不能立刻判断出上一次和这一次的攻击发起者是同一人。因为此时他的波动和刚才攻击他时的波动不一样了。太普通了，直觉告诉布鲁斯这种普通有着怪异的不对劲。

 

 

“我还以为你想问话什么的。”克拉克落在他旁边。

“之后也能继续审问，”布鲁斯站起来，“而你才是现在最需要解释的人。”

“放轻松，”克拉克抬手，“这就是我今天叫你来的原因。”

“所以你早就知道，”布鲁斯意指地上躺着的人，“他。”

“唯一没想到的是他会转而攻击你。”超人说。

“是啊，你那绝顶聪明的大脑怎么没想到这一点。”布鲁斯说。

“哦，看来我的隐瞒让你很不高兴啊，”克拉克说，“这难道不是很奇怪吗？”

 

 

布鲁斯直视着克拉克，他们脸上都褪去了玩笑的意味，不再装作友善。双方都明白这言下之意。

说到底，其实什么也没有改变。他们都看不惯对方的行事风格，偶尔的忍耐就像是魔法降临，一旦过了午夜十二点，一切就会回到当初那丑陋粗鄙的模样。

亏他还有一瞬间的错觉，误将假象当真。虽然他常常能够一眼辨别真假，却还是败给了他自己。布鲁斯质问自己为什么会犯这种错误，是真的相信阿尔弗雷德所说的可能性，还是他真的还能透支自己的情感？

他听见一声轻微的叹息从克拉克齿间钻出来，但在对方开口说话之前，他自己选择了否决了所有的可能性。他并不需要听到对方的言语，就知道对方可能会说出口的内容，唯一不确定性是他不知道克拉克会选择哪条路。

但在那一刻，布鲁斯的直觉让他先开口。

“这不是合适的地方，”他说，“带上他。”

克拉克最开始仅仅是平静地看着他，眼神中并未有愤怒或是其他负面的情感。若是仔细想想，克拉克刚才暗讽时，似乎也没有表现出特别突兀的情绪。他到底想要向他传达什么？每一次布鲁斯都接近定下结论的那个时刻，每一次都会被当事人彻底推翻。

并未耽误很多时间，克拉克点头同意了。

他说：“想不到你在大都会也有秘密基地。”

“毕竟超人随时随地都能在厕所或是电话亭里换衣服。” 

“到底是什么让你产生这种印象……”克拉克说，“好吧，有过一两次紧急情况是那样的，但事实……” 

布鲁斯微微挑起眉头，这是他对某种事物起了兴趣时的一种反应。克拉克注意到了。

克拉克像是凭空摸出了他的黑框大眼镜，他认认真真地在布鲁斯面前装扮了起来。以着超人的形象戴上那个眼镜，给布鲁斯一种说不清道不明的感觉，仿佛场景一下就被拉远了，站在他面前的人两种身份混杂在了一起。。

接着他将肩上的红披风拆下来，递给了布鲁斯。

克拉克说：“暂时帮我拿一下。”

布鲁斯将那披风随意地整理了一下，搭在手臂上，带着体温的面料挨着他的皮肤。

他问：“它能被取下来？”

“最初的设计是不能的，但我做了一点改动。”克拉克说。

他解释着，一边把自己的头发弄乱，让它自由地散落下来。

“好吧，现在稍等片刻。”他说。

克拉克消失在他眼前。布鲁斯意识到在这两者身份转变的时候，克拉克说话的语调和态度都有一定的变化。这本应是十分正常的，就像他从来不把蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩混为一谈。但此时他却迟疑了。哪里出了问题，显然他已经注意到了，不过还没有理清。

克拉克十分迅速地回来了，他已然穿好衬衫，斜挎着他的公文包。唯有他最顶上那颗没扣的纽扣处能够隐约看到里面贴身的制服。

克拉克将最后一个漏洞填补上，一把拽起那人，将他背了起来。

他冲布鲁斯说道：“可以出发了。”

布鲁斯率先走出小巷，把刚才冒出来的疑问暂时压了下去。

 

 

克拉克把那人毫不留情地扔到椅子上，他拍了拍手，说道：“其实他四天前就在跟踪我了，但他袭击我们的时候才真正确认。” 

“你怎么能确定是相同的人？”

“虽然当时放走了他，”他说，“但我记住了他的心跳。”

“这可以伪装。”

“是的，但我能听到更多的信息。”

布鲁斯略微思索了一下，说道：“你是说，它有某种特定的规律。”

“就像世界上没有相同的指纹，人类的心脏也是各异的，”他说，“能骗过测谎仪，能控制快慢，但无法遮盖真实身份------记住一个人并不算难。”

“如果是四天前，”布鲁斯说，“也就是超人首次接受了记者关于身份一事的采访的那天。”

“接着我就去采访别人了，”克拉克说，“五起案件的案发现场我都去看了，还以记者身份去警局调查了一番，询问了那对美国夫妇的好友与家人详细的情况。”

“理由，”布鲁斯说，“这些案件吸引你的地方。”

“你提到了第三世界，而那里是精神体的诞生之处，至少传言如此，”他说，“这些案件乍一看没有什么蹊跷之处，但在那之下，你猜我发现了什么？”

“精神体，”他说，“在案发之前，他们两个的精神体有了异常。”

“恐怕异常不足以形容，”克拉克说，“他们说那两个人的情感突然一下就破裂了，甚至严重到了要去看医生的地步，他们要求切断之间结合的连接------对于一个十几年都是十分恩爱的夫妻来说也算是非同寻常的，我并没有找到那个为他们辅导的医生，但负责此案的人非常宽大地给了我一些资料。”

布鲁斯说道：“塔来检测过他们，但是没有带走尸体……因为他们觉得这两个人不会给普通人留下任何有用的数据。”

“正是因为这样，我才要继续调查下去，而派来的这个人，不知道是对方太着急而粗心大意还是根本不在乎，更暴露了这件事不简单，”克拉克说，“我原以为他是个向导。”

“这个人确非常怪异的，他的精神力很厉害，匹敌一个经验成熟的向导，”他说，“但本质上还是哨兵，一个不及格的哨兵。”

“可以从他这里入手吗？”

布鲁斯释放出精神力，在他周围试探着。那个人的精神波动有些起伏，但很明显他现在处于昏迷且一时半会也醒不过来。这证明他的精神很不稳定，甚至说是混乱。精神体不受他控制，在世界中游走。

布鲁斯总结道：“一个未结合的哨兵，很有可能正处于精神暴动状态，但是还没有进入神游，不清楚是什么牵制了他。”

“需要弄醒他吗？”

“不，”布鲁斯说，“就算他醒了我们也问不出什么。”

“我可背了他一路。”

“没说放过他，”布鲁斯说，“我们依旧能够得到一些答案，这也就是为什么要到这种封闭的空间里，我需要在他的精神世界里附上我的一道精神力，然后你把他随便扔哪里都行，希望他能带我们去背后。”

“但他的精神状态非常糟糕。”

“任何事都会有风险，”布鲁斯说，“如果不介意，你可以先到外面等------”

“想都别想，”克拉克立刻否决，“你才刚刚建好精神屏障，出任何意外，我都没法救你。”

“你留在这里也不可能完全消灭这种危险。”

“至少我能挡住一些。”

布鲁斯说：“你觉得你的屏障破碎会让整个结果变得更好？”

“我会没事的。”克拉克说。

“啊，所以你指望我相信那种鬼话，”布鲁斯说，“现在，出去。”

“是你说的，看我是否有这个资本让你帮忙，”克拉克说，“这次就是个很好的机会，除非你承认在很早之前你就认为我是对的了。”

狡诈的男孩。布鲁斯重新定义了克拉克的印象。

“随便，”他说，“这次我不会帮你收拾烂摊子了。”

“谁帮谁都还不一定。”

 

 

 

闯入别人的精神世界就像是挖掘世界上隐藏着的巨大遗址般，横在他们面前的是一道既看不见顶也看不见边际的深棕色铁门。他原本想要先走上前去试探，但布鲁斯伸手挡在他面前。

他说：“让开。”

克拉克悻悻地侧身后退。他无意在这种时候跟蝙蝠侠发生争执。原本他就并不熟悉整个精神世界的运作，这种地方也是他第一次来。当布鲁斯抬手触碰到那扇铁门时，克拉克总算明白布鲁斯所指的这在他能力之外的意思是什么了。

从他们接触的那个点开始散发白色的光，就像被击碎的玻璃，从中心一处朝四周迅速地蔓延裂痕，顷刻之间便遍布整扇大门。布鲁斯不过轻轻一推，它在巨响中断裂成碎块，而坠落下来的过程里，又渐渐化为粉末。

“刚才的是这个人最后一层防护了，”布鲁斯往前走去，“打破之后就真正到达了他的世界里。”

他们踏入这个世界的第一步就踩在了泥浆上。但克拉克无暇顾及，他的注意力全部都集中在他面前展开的世界。

倒立的楼房，原本飘在天空的云朵变成水流，还有这乌黑的色调，充斥着整个世界。他看了就头皮发麻，一阵不适感翻涌上来。他强迫自己观察了一遍这周围的景色，在看到其中一个颠倒的建筑时愣了一下。

“那是……星球日报？”

“是的，”布鲁斯说，“它比存在在这里的其他建筑都还要更加明显与庞大，想必他的潜意识里把星球日报当成了非常重要的一个标志。”

“也就是解释了他的确是冲着克拉克·肯特来的。”

“也许，”他说，“但并非全部。”

他们继续朝前走去，一路上看到了不少荒诞的情景。每当克拉克想要停下来更仔细的查看时，布鲁斯总是十分尖锐地用语言讽刺他。

“那是他的梦魇，”布鲁斯说，“你这种程度会直接被生吞活剥。”

克拉克还是没忍住又看了一眼，那人虽然看不清长相，但他确信坐在街边已经倒闭的店铺阶梯上的人是袭击他们的这个哨兵。正如布鲁斯所说，他过于的瘦弱，根本无法与他所具备的力量相匹配。

恍惚间，一道白色从他的侧边冲出来，将那个人凶狠地扑倒在地上。哨兵因为突如其来的变故而扬起脸的时候，克拉克惊异于他的脸上是一片黑暗，没有五官，更别谈表情了。下一刻，锋利的爪子则撕烂了那个虚影。

克拉克这才堪堪将目光移开。

这是他第一次完完整整地看见布鲁斯的精神向导。它与之前出现在他领域之中的模样大相径庭，唯一不变的是身上那股灵敏的本能。它并非通体都是雪白的，强壮的四肢上都带有黑色的斑纹，金色的兽瞳一动也不动地盯着他。它转向他，身上的线条也随之优雅地流动着。

“我给了你警告。”

布鲁斯的声音从背后突然地响起，克拉克扭头就看到蝙蝠侠式的脸色。

“那个究竟是------”

“如果一切正常，这种一般是这个地方的“守护者”，就是为了防止任何入侵的发生。”

克拉克说：“如果一切正常？”

雪豹从他们之间巧妙地钻过去，伸展了身体，朝前方猛地跑了出去。

布鲁斯过了一会才说道：“这个袭击者已经完全的精神崩塌了，他所有的行动都是靠暗示和本能……你应该让你的精神向导出来，会让你少踏入一些幼稚的陷阱。”

克拉克决定先忽视他的形容词，他说：“我做不到。”

“不能自由召唤自己的精神体吗？”布鲁斯说，“并不算什么罕见的事。”

他当时只是略惊讶于克拉克虽有娴熟的精神技巧，却无法使用自己精神体的力量。可他忽略了另外一种可能性，而他正专注于用眼睛和精神分析整个世界，更是漏掉了克拉克说这句话时透露出的另一个意思。

 

 

“为什么说他失去了自我意识？”克拉克问。

他们轻易地从刚才的话题转开了。

布鲁斯说：“如果是一个正常哨兵的世界，它会清晰地有一条连接第一世界和第二世界的界限，入侵者会在第一世界面临早就设计好的攻击，如果到了第二世界，就证明入侵者胜利了，而在那个时候，任何造成的伤害都会直接反应在他的精神世界里。”

克拉克顺着布鲁斯的目光看过去，远处天空就像是被谁硬生生地挖掉了一块，缺失的部分是纯白色的，与整个灰暗的世界格格不入。

克拉克说：“这是刚才发生的事的结果。”

“我也能感知到那是他真正的精神碎片，”布鲁斯说，“他的精神世界早就被摧毁了一次，没有被重新构建，也没有设防，他所有可能反噬自己的负面能量与回忆都紧紧地纠缠在一起，这会造成很大的精神伤害，这也是为什么你最好收收你的好奇心。”

“如果他是这样的状态，又是怎么做到如此精准的精神攻击？”

“幕后的人。”

“用暗示操控？”

“有些向导有这种天赋，能够利用他们的能力去影响别人，”布鲁斯说，“用暗示或是植入自己的精神力。”

“就算如此，”克拉克说，“为什么这里是这个样子？像是发生了激烈的反抗与斗争。”

“如果真是你调查的那件事而引起幕后的警觉并想处理掉你，他们大可派出更加优秀的刺杀者而并非这样的一个哨兵，更不用说要花费如此大的力气去摧毁他的精神世界从而让他服从，这是完全不必要的举动。”

“但这个哨兵的确拥有强大的力量。”

“强大的精神力，”布鲁斯说，“不太像一个哨兵能够拥有的，但也不能排除这种极小的可能性……”

他的话戛然而止。精神体在不远的地方停了下来，将所有得出的结果全部反射到他脑海里。

克拉克问：“怎么了？”

“前面果然有另一个精神力潜伏着，”他说，“属于一个向导，最好这个时候不要打草惊蛇。”

“你是说我们现在就离开？”

“我的精神体已经做了记号了，如果因为一时兴趣而去惊动另一个人，那这条线很有可能断了。”

“可我们进来的时候和刚才对这个世界的破坏，难道不足以引起对方的警觉？”

“恐怕也只有你才这么没常识，超人，”布鲁斯说，“看看你的周围。”

克拉克在挪动视线的时候，的确注意到了偶尔扭曲的场景，他本以为那是因为这个世界就很不正常，现在便明白了造成这个的原因是什么。

布鲁斯从最开始就和他一直保持着一定的距离，并非是因为疏远，而是他创造了一个精神屏障，将各种各样的影响挡在外面。

克拉克说：“所以刚才这里天空的崩塌也会被那个向导以为是正常的，因为对方知道这个哨兵的状态。”

“长期待着这里也有被发现的危险，”布鲁斯说，“现在我们原路返回。”

他望着克拉克的背影，对另一个发现闭口不谈。他的精神体在能够接近中心的极限位置发现了远处有一个刻印。而那枚刻在石头上的印记是他们都非常熟悉的，代表超人的标志。

 

 

“记住这里。”布鲁斯说。

“是想让我学习什么吗？”

“以防你也被入侵者直接一路打破进第二世界，”他说，“按理来说这个是一种与生俱来的本能，但我发现你根本没有在自己的精神世界里设防，而旁人一般情况下不会帮助你。”

“为什么？我以为这种就像是成长中的教学一样，有老师会带领学生实践。”

“仅止步于理论而已，”布鲁斯说，“你看看周围，这些是他自己的苦难与噩梦，但同时也是真实，是过去的自己与记忆，想想看这些如果被其他人看到了如何，再想想如果自己设防的时候有人早就知道你的弱点与习惯又如何？”

“会有很糟糕的后果，”克拉克说，“不过你也说了，那是旁人。”

“我不会手把手教你的，最多是理论。”

“噢，别装了，布鲁斯，”克拉克感叹，“诚实一点，你早就想有这样的机会了吧？把超人的秘密挖出来，仔仔细细地分析一遍------”

“你还需要分析？”布鲁斯说，“全部都明明白白地写在脸上。”

“所以这就是你所谓的，在一百多天后能够骗过所有人的准备阶段？”

“你可真是当记者当太久了，”他说，“离开以后，把这个人随便扔在一个地方就好。”

“有任何消息通知我？”

“……必要的话。”

“务必告知我，”克拉克咬着词，“这位即将搭档的向导。”

 

 

他们从精神世界里脱离出来直到清醒花了一些时间，克拉克仍穿着平常的服装，架着那个人，就像他是喝醉了一样，慢吞吞地走了出去。房间的门隔了一会才咔哒一声关上。

布鲁斯转身，从桌子上拿起手机正准备联络阿尔弗雷德时候，他这才发现克拉克并未带走他的红披风。

 

 

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

 +++

 

| 12 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你见过龙虾吗？”

“……我吃过。”

 

 

布鲁斯看着桌子上那坨皱皱巴巴的毛巾，唯有前面尖尖的两个角能看出是个钳子。

他说：“卖相也太差了。”

“真是对初学者毫不留情面。”克拉克说道。

“你是刚刚踏入社会吗？”布鲁斯说，“还是应该说给你一帆风顺的路上制造麻烦真是不好意思了。”

“……不就是叠了个死虾出来吗！”克拉克说。

话未到半路，他自己就忍不住笑意了。他伸手戳了戳毛巾的两个角，软绵绵的，更像是被砸碎的钳子。

布鲁斯垂眼看着他，嘴角勾起来的笑意充满讽刺。

他说：“想象一下你的敌人准备在你的脑海里开战，然后出现在他们面前的是这种东西。”

“说不定还能起到出乎意料的效果。”

“让他们笑到丢盔弃甲？”

“还减少伤亡情况。”

“重新叠。”

“我很好奇这个对我们今天的目的有什么帮助。”

 

 

布鲁斯把皱皱巴巴的毛巾重新抖开，搭在手臂上。

他说：“操控精神力对于一个哨兵来说很困难，更难的是没有人在最初的时候教你方法。”

“可不敢冒险让其他人进入我的脑袋。”

“不然超人可能就半路夭折了是吗？”布鲁斯说，“构建自己的精神世界不仅需要精神力，还需要丰富的想象力，精神世界的雏形就是在幼年时期诞生的。”

“但也有少数人直到成年才觉醒力量，那他们也肯定有这种经历。”

“这就是塔还存在着的意义，他们有丰富的经验能够指引每一个初生的哨兵向导，”他说，“很明显你现在只剩下自己走这条路了”

“实际上，我的情况还是比你说的不知是更加悲惨还是略微幸运一点，”他说，“在我旁边的指引者只喜欢理论教学。”

“你最好先搞定这只龙虾，再想下一步。”

 

 

克拉克接过两块大小不一的毛巾，又开始了他最初来这的任务。

布鲁斯站在一旁，看着他的一举一动。他之所以一定要克拉克用毛巾叠出龙虾，是因为这跟他在自己精神世界中捏造自我防御系统的原理是一样的。用毛巾叠出任何动物都需要掌握一定的方法、想象力和熟练度。

龙虾算是毛巾动物里比较难的一种，如果可以，他本想让克拉克捏出他自己精神动物的模样。他们的精神体虽然不能再现实生活中产生很大范围的交集，但这种事，却能够与它们合作完成。

克拉克对自己的精神体掌握力度根本不够。这样下去，距离进入第三世界看上去遥遥无期。布鲁斯猜想这一次在他精神世界里创造防御可能会使他与他的精神动物相处的更加融洽。

毕竟，留给他们的时间远比想象中少。

布鲁斯虽然一直观察着克拉克的一举一动，但却回想起昨天的事情。

他留在那个刺杀者脑海里的印记突然消失了。最后消失的地方仍然在大都会。他也尝试寻找了他的踪迹，只能找到那人的尸体，居然像一个正常人被安置在泥土中。

最为诡异的是，他已经不是哨兵了。

他所发现的事实极为罕见，布鲁斯必须对此警惕，且追查到底。

那个神秘莫测的背后之人派出的杀手，究竟是因为克拉克调查了看似普通的命案而前来封口还是冲着超人？还有克拉克完全没有掩饰的精神波动，探索第三世界还太缥缈。说到底，他们现在基本上什么线索都没有。

这种似乎无论从哪个方向都是走投无路的情况，布鲁斯并不是第一次遇见。可是作为当事人的克拉克根本一点着急的意思也没有，他又到底在瞎操些什么心。

布鲁斯施舍了碾碎的龙虾二号一眼，说道：“现在进入你自己的精神世界，去捏一只真的龙虾出来。”

克拉克似乎也对自己的杰作不甚满意，但他仍把精神力浸入精神世界。在某一瞬间里，布鲁斯晃眼间似乎看到了克拉克的哈佩雕正落在他的肩头，尖锐的视线一扫而过。但这个疑似幻觉的场景很快就消失了。

这样的行为算得上是冒险了。布鲁斯后知后觉。当完全进入自己的精神世界，也就意味着对外界的感知很模糊，除非出于绝对的信任，没有人会在其他人面前这样做。

但也有可能是克拉克什么都没想。

真不知道他能将他自己是个出色的哨兵这件事瞒到现在是巧合还是天赋。

 

 

“我觉得你需要看一眼。”

克拉克睁开眼睛，红色的光从他的眼眸中一闪而过，他投过来的目光令布鲁斯潜意识里产生了一种无法控制的感觉。他将其压下去，选择性忽略它。

“这根本没必要，”他说，“不仅给你自己徒增危险，而且它还需要------”

“发生更加亲密的接触。”克拉克说。

“你早知道。”

“我也是做了调查的，像我们这种情况，唯一的途径就是……”克拉克指了指他，又指向自己，“接吻。”

“既然你已经都明白，”布鲁斯说，“我会外面观察你的状态。”

克拉克并未如他意料中的那样继续下去，他反倒是站在原地，似乎想要说些什么。正当布鲁斯要打断他这种毫无意义浪费时间的做法时，他抛出了一个不同的观点。

“这不是原因。”

“什么意思？”

“我是说，”克拉克说，“两个人接吻又如何？不过是一个动作而已，而就目前来看，唯一挡在这件事前的障碍就是你自己而已。”

 

 

布鲁斯半晌没说话。他看向克拉克，意识到对方根本没有开玩笑的意思。这令他一时间没能摸清克拉克究竟在想些什么。而他这句话则实际上戳穿了他的自我欺骗。

明显接吻是一个极其亲密的举动，它在不同的场合有着不同的目的性。如果他们之间的契合度没有这么低的话，也根本不需要这样极端且不合适的方法。

他或许可以说是为了超人本身考虑，但这并不完全是真相。

令整件事更具有不确定性的是超人的态度。在他的计划中，克拉克不该是现在这样的模样。出现这种情况，如果不是他对人心的预料出了差错，就是他其实并不了解克拉克。

他本可以避开……

克拉克说道：“布鲁斯·韦恩居然会害怕吻一个男性，这对于一个花花公子来说还真是------”

 

 

他的衣领被一把攥住，下一刻他就被猛地拽过去，堪堪与布鲁斯的鼻尖擦过。他眨了眨眼，发觉对方的面容在眼前毫发毕现。唯一意外的是，布鲁斯棕色的眼中并没有恼怒。

“现在拒绝的话，”布鲁斯说，“我会揍你一拳。”

近在咫尺的克拉克看着他，忽地轻笑一声。

他说：“怎么会。”

克拉克微微前倾，先碰着了布鲁斯的唇齿。

  

 

接触的时间没超过两秒，他们不过只是简单的双唇触碰而已。

布鲁斯与许多女人都或是逢场作戏或是曾有意地接吻，他与他们或多或少都带着目的性，充满了欲望与奢靡，渐渐成为一种毫无意义的事。

恐怕他错的厉害，乏味的并非是接吻这件事，而是因为另一个人的存在才了无生趣。

与男性接吻这件事对他来说并不是什么新奇的事，因此他才对克拉克之前挑衅的话语没什么反应。但他实在是没料到对方接下来走的一步，以至于他下意识微微仰头想要退开时，却正好与克拉克的唇撞上。

男人的嘴唇远没有女性柔软，周围就算刮净胡子也并不顺滑。但就算如此，他仍有一瞬间的失误。不是没料到克拉克有这个胆量先采取行动，失算的是他自己对此产生的连锁反应。

他难以形容那样的感觉，仿佛心脏突然被攥紧，又被突兀地松开，一时间内他没能适应。反倒有空闲的心思回想起克拉克的嘴唇偏凉且干燥。这个吻本应该像是履行义务，但也像是故意刁难般。布鲁斯在这两个判断中间犹豫着，懵懂之间却又觉得两者都不对。

克拉克的笑容不减，他们俩都看到了精神世界里搭建起来的通道，这就像是去往他国的签证一般。布鲁斯和克拉克都拿到了可以进入对方世界的护照。他将刚才的思绪暂时抛到脑后，毫无阻碍地走了进去。

 

 

布鲁斯曾想象过克拉克的精神世界。

正常来说，第一层世界应该是克拉克最为熟悉的一种场景或是印象最深的。他想过也许是立于堪萨斯州的农场，也有可能是诞生超人身份的北极，再者也或是星球日报。

但扑面而来的空白将他的所有猜想砸个粉碎。

他的确穿过了那层屏障。虽然真正触碰的时候觉得这屏障就像是一个充数的掩护，并不像之前那样坚固。他的手先到达这个世界，感知的温度与他们现实中所处的地方没有什么不同，随后他走了进去。

整个世界都被寂静的白色包裹着，晃眼间还有白噪音室的既视感，但这里比那种地方给人感觉更为舒适与自由。布鲁斯对于眼前所看到的景色不知作何感想。

无论第一世界再怎么伪装，它都是代表了这个人最真实的一部分，多么缜密地设计，总会有或大或小的疏漏。他只在一种人的身上看到过这种类似的情况。

精神崩溃的或是陷入神游永远失去意识的哨兵向导除了会有整个世界失去秩序，扭曲怪异的情况发生，剩下的就是空空如也。

布鲁斯抬手，察觉到这里连一丝风都没有，太静而令人徒生不安。

克拉克一直都站在前面等他，他的神情表示他并未觉得这种情况有什么不对。布鲁斯之前的确有这种想要更加了解超人的存在来以防万一的想法而进入他的精神世界，可他现在却也顾不上这个了。

 

 

布鲁斯说：“这里是你的第一世界？”

“没错。”

“你进过别人的精神世界吗？”

“没有，”克拉克说，“怎么了？”

“虽说你的确缺乏一定的审美，”布鲁斯说，“但这也太夸张了。”

克拉克花了点时间才理解布鲁斯的意思。他说：“难道这不是极简风格吗？”

“是简单而不是虚无，”他说，“你的意思是你故意弄成这样的？”

克拉克摊开手，一枚树叶躺在手心。他说：“某种意义上是的，我成为哨兵的时间晚，意识到第一二世界的时候更晚，随即我发现这也算是一种伪装。”

“既没有伪装也没有防备，这样当比你有经验的哨兵向导简略地搜查时，会误以为你是个普通人。”

“伪装的窍门解开了，”克拉克说，“真相听起来真平淡，不是吗？”

 

 

谎言。

布鲁斯的目光从克拉克身上挪开，已然察觉他有所隐瞒。

如果他现在刨根问底，会得到一个毫不意外的结果。他和克拉克吵过的架比击败的敌人数量都多，无法否认的是如果说他固执是真，那么克拉克也与他不相上下。

最为关键的是，他在隐瞒什么？

布鲁斯的视线细细地扫过周围。空白一片的世界并没有任何变化，他无论是抬头或是转变视角，也无法看出任何的不同之处。如果用精神力代替双眼，也只能大致地摸清屏障的位置而已。

他身处别人的精神世界，不是强行打破进来的，也就意味着克拉克如果拥有足够的能力，完全能影响他的思维与所见所闻。克拉克可以用这种方法来扰乱他，但如果这样做毫无道理。

能够让对方进入自己的精神世界实际上的确意味着什么。这其中可能掺杂很多原因。或许克拉克对此没有什么了解，所以才能够如此随意。

既然没有这方面的原因，那他企图掩饰或是欺骗的行为就更让人疑惑。

布鲁斯说道：“想象一个你熟悉的地方，或者是你感到安心的地方。”

只要开始有所动作，就不可能没有犯错的地方。

“然后呢？”

“这一个就够你忙的，”他说，“你的世界什么都没有，如果要建一个房子，你现在的状态就是连地基都没有。”

“一个熟悉的地方……”克拉克仰头望着上空。

布鲁斯原本以为这会花费很长的时间，或是变动几次。但不到一分钟内，他的面前就有细碎的白雪落下来。随着它融化在他身上，与之相反的暖意四散开来，他太久没有感受到的心安蔓延在身体里。

是情感的影响。

即使布鲁斯了然，却也无法做什么改变------或是可以说他没有打算强行断绝这种影响。一方面他的确想要确认克拉克拥有的力量，另一方面他还是第一次有这种体验。

头顶的景色已经完全变了。远处天空是由浅蓝变为蔚蓝色的天空，稀疏的云散落着。而他们头顶则是夕阳下由浅变深的橙色，与之相反的另一头则是深红色，像是燃烧的火焰在跳动。

天空里并没有太阳，也没有月亮，纷纷下着的雪倒是分外眼熟。

草地以他们为中心向四周生长，所有的植被都折射着暖金色的光。不只是草地，与腰齐高的麦穗也同时一并冒了出来，瞬间就绵延成千里的麦田。嗅觉与触觉同一时间被触发，除了泥土的涩香，这农场中也起风了。

布鲁斯朝后方望去，一座独立在这其间的房子隐约着冒着炊烟。他还听到了微弱的狗吠与人交谈声。

他转回来时，没曾料到那些落在泥土之间的雪就像是种子一般，从中爆发出清澈尖锐的冰晶，一路破开麦穗的遮挡，亮蓝色在成群的金黄色间独特而显眼，七零八落地扎在田野里。

他的右侧就有着一簇冰石，平静而光滑的镜面毫不留情地展露了他现在的表情。

前面克拉克站着的两侧都前后不一地斜插着冰晶，他将目光从天空收å回来，投向布鲁斯。从后方吹来的风吹乱了他们的头发，扰乱了他们的视线。

对方朝他伸手，而布鲁斯则看见面前所有镜面切割着的无数的克拉克都做出了相同的动作。

克拉克说：“你看。”

 

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

+++

 

| 13 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10:24 来自:肯特

有空吗？

 

手机震动的时候，布鲁斯正把双脚搭在办公桌上，上下眼皮正发生着激烈的战斗。他面前的几个董事会成员在为一个新的方案争执不下，他给足了对方面子还没睡着。他对这群人做出的决策没有异议，但对坚持让他留在这里听完全程的想法采取消极抵抗的态度。

布鲁斯瞟了一眼亮起来的屏幕，再三犹豫还是把脚收回来，拿起手机。

 

10:26 来自:W

很忙。

10:26 来自:肯特

行，我就是对昨天的事情有些疑问。

10:27 来自:W

我、很、忙。

10:28 来自:肯特

知道了知道了，我今天突然反应过来，我昨天其实什么都没学到。

10:30 来自:W

不收费的补课，你还能期待什么。

10:30 来自:肯特

我都不知道这种试听课还附赠哥谭王子的吻。

10:31 来自:W

明显那不是赠品。

 

 

这条消息发出去以后，布鲁斯看到后面显示已读，但克拉克的回复迟迟不来。布鲁斯百无聊赖，翻来覆去瞥见他备注的这个号码的名称极其不顺眼，想着就改成了“没头脑”。

 

 

10:40 来自:没头脑

也就是说你还要再来教一次？

10:40 来自:W

不，你不需要。

10:40 来自:没头脑

我都不知道你这么容易就改主意了，这和你平常作风完全不一样。

10:41 来自:W

你的能力足够让你自己单独创造出防御系统，就和你创造第一世界一样简单。

 

 

克拉克在那头看到这条信息之后，就知道布鲁斯一定是明嘲暗讽地打下这些字的。无论他给出什么说法，布鲁斯这时恐怕也是将信将疑，若是以后真的有机会，再坦白也不算太迟。

克拉克思来想去，把布鲁斯的备注改了。

 

 

10:47 来自:没头脑

说到这个，有关于那个哨兵的消息吗？

 

 

不停震动的手机吸引了全部董事会成员的注意力，他们朝布鲁斯·韦恩投去一致的目光，其间苛责与无话可说的怨念可以说是坦荡荡。

布鲁斯刚拿起手机，就瞥见这些人暗地里想要传达的意思。他弯起一个微笑，非常无辜地耸耸肩，慢条斯理地继续刚才的动作。本来他是想回复克拉克，但阿尔弗雷德的电话进来了。

“阿尔弗雷德。”他开口先说出对方名字，然后看向董事会成员，露出无可奈何但身不由己的神情，轻轻松松地站起来，朝大门口走去。

“少爷，我这个挡箭牌恐怕不怎么好用了。”

“对他们来说还是一样好使。”

“无论如何，少爷，”管家说道，“明天您有一场宴会需要参加，就在大都会，在您拒绝之前，我必须要告诉您这场宴会是保密的，是关于CMP与塔共同联手开发出2.2版的精神契合度测试器的信息，您之所以被邀请，是因为韦恩是得到最初版测试的几人之一。”

测试器的初版在被研发出来的一开始就送到了他手上，他则将其拆开，自己改造了一番。如果那里面有任何能够监控或是影响放进去的精神体的设备，是一个极大的潜在威胁。但他的确没有发现任何的类似情况，如果说是CMP这个项目还属于央企旗下的而导致他们不敢有所动作，这倒还有些道理。

“着手安排吧，”布鲁斯说，“有人数规定吗？”

“并没有，我知道您的打算，少爷，但有一点我觉得您需要知道，莱克斯·卢瑟也在被邀请行列里。”

“他出来是意料之中的事，但这也太快了，”布鲁斯说，“他不是哨兵也并非向导，却也参与进来了……这次就我一个人去，准备一下，我很快回来。”

还没等他挂掉电话，又有信息进来了，他一看，发信人是“没头脑”。

 

 

10:53 来自:没头脑

想都别想，我也去。

 

 

布鲁斯都顾不上对克拉克用超能力偷听这一点进行谴责，他几乎都能看见克拉克剩下没打出来的话，他必定会说就算不带上他，他也出现在宴会上。

均衡利弊之后，即使弊远远大于利，布鲁斯还是捏着眉头，说道：“发通知给星球日报，布鲁斯·韦恩接受了他们的采访，时间定在明天下午，我会亲自过去。”

 

 

 

 TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

 +++

 

| 14 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

克拉克打开车门时所有的街上嘈杂的声响都一股脑地涌了进来，他极快地关上车门，隔绝了噪音和来自星球日报其他同事虎视眈眈的视线。

那些视线在今天上午佩里当着所有人的面把一叠资料砸在他桌子上，并干巴巴地说道：“今天下午采访布鲁斯·韦恩的任务就给你了。”时，就一直黏在了他身上。

他此刻好不容易松了口气。

布鲁斯说：“怎么？”

“自从上次我被“偶然”地选中去参加了图书馆的那场宴会，这种情景就发生过一次了，”克拉克说，“更不用说这次的点名采访了。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯说，“也不知道是谁求着要来。”

“真刻薄，”他说，“但我接受。”

布鲁斯飞快地瞟了他一眼，尖锐地就像是要拿刀剜他。他说：“你知道今晚上可能会发生的事吗？”

“我听到了，卢瑟要来，”克拉克说，“放心，我不会动他，至少不是现在。”

“你可真是超人……”布鲁斯嘀咕着，随后对克拉克的回答无言以对，“我不是说这个。”

“你是说塔。”

“原来你知道，所以你肯定也准备了计划。”

克拉克挑眉，“什么？”

“……所以，你什么都没想。”

“没有。”

坐在驾驶座上的阿尔弗雷德恰到好处在这个时候发动了汽车，布鲁斯原本似乎还想要说些什么，被他自己给忍了回去。克拉克瞥见布鲁斯的神情，也不好冒然开口。他的确有想过，但作为哨兵他能做的很少，而他以为布鲁斯如此轻易地同意他一起行动的原因就是这位蝙蝠侠早已有对策。

“别问别动，”布鲁斯转身朝向他，“保持安静。”

克拉克看到布鲁斯朝他伸手，指尖触碰到他的胸口，正好是心脏的位置。几秒之后，一股冰冷的精神力透过了皮肤，渗进血液之中，将他的心脏层层地裹住。

他虽有些不习惯，但也没有什么异样感。而在他们之间隔着的座位上，缓缓地化出朦胧的白光，在那其中出现了他与布鲁斯缩小版的精神体，它们蜷缩在其中，眯着眼要么呼扇着翅膀，要么甩着尾巴打着哈欠。

随后那雪豹从卧坐着的姿势站起来，先是围着自己的哈佩雕转了几圈，眼神就像看今天的晚饭。而哈佩雕却不怎么为然地立在原地，没什么反应。

布鲁斯收回手的同时，那雪豹也化为了白色的光，却如同水般浮在空中，慢慢地朝站在中间的哈佩雕合拢。它最终变为稀薄的白雾贴于哈佩雕身上，若不仔细看也察觉不出来什么蹊跷。

哈佩雕长鸣一声，隐约之间伴有兽类咆哮，它也消失了。

“这是------”克拉克的话戛然而止。他开口的一瞬间感觉自己的意识一下子被扯远了，他在恍惚之间瞥见了窗外的景色，他所呼吸的频率与感觉都不大一样。当他回过神，思维就像才被拽回自己身体中，他看见刚才他所见的正是从布鲁斯那个角度能够看见的。

“------噢。”克拉克接着只感叹了一句。

布鲁斯回望了他一眼，“会习惯的，毕竟我把精神体暂借给你了。”

克拉克几个问句正在嘴巴里打滚，就被布鲁斯一个警告的眼神给堵了回去。他才想起刚才布鲁斯说的“别问”。

于是他只能挑一个只有价值性的，他说道：“那这会持续多久？”

“足够撑过整场宴会，唯一注意的是别动用自己能力，也别回应任何精神波。”

“明白，”克拉克说，“还有什么？”

“需要你到场的时候你会知道的。”

 

 

布鲁斯·韦恩必然有他自己的社交圈，如果一直和一个交际并不多的记者待在一起会令人生疑。所以他在下车之后便与克拉克分开了。

克拉克则在进门之后混在人群里，他像是欣赏这个大厅般地转了两圈，最后来到右侧宴会席喝了点白葡萄酒，苦涩而干的味道让他直皱眉。他放下那些上层社会爱不释手的酒水，选择了放在金属勺子中一小块的生牛肉粒，放进口中却带有酸黄瓜与红酒的味道，呛得他忍不住拿起旁边的水一口饮尽。

等他放下杯子的时候，看到布鲁斯的雪豹正在他右前方蹲坐着，饶有兴趣地观察着他。即使它的身形几近透明，但克拉克还是感受到它的目光与布鲁斯的一样，都充满一种讽刺意味。  

它甩着尾巴站起来，朝另一个方向几步跃过去，消失在空气中。克拉克顺着方向看去，发现那是一个通往上层的楼梯。

所谓等一个正确的时机未免也太快了。克拉克思索着，因为一瞬间的犹豫而留在原地，恰好这时有人拍了拍他的肩。

“这位先生。”

克拉克转过去，看见一个穿着灰色西装的人拿着平板正盯着他看。

“你好。”克拉克说。

“晚上好，肯特先生……”对方拖长了音，“打扰了，但是我仍觉得有些奇怪的是，为什么我在名单上并未看到你的名字……实际上，这场宴会是非常私人的，没有记者被邀请来参与。”

克拉克看出这个人可能是某些人的秘书，他的神情里藏着警惕与厌烦。或许在他的想法里，让一个不相关且还是记者的人钻进来是个不可饶恕的错误。

“其实------”

“噢，放轻松，”另一个声音插进来，“我敢保证，这位肯特先生是被邀请了的。”

克拉克看到来者的一瞬间，只觉得头皮发麻，怒火眨眼之间冲上头顶。他虽向布鲁斯保证他不会冲动，但却无法抑制自己的第一反应。

莱克斯·卢瑟有节奏地摇着手中的白葡萄酒，脸上挂着微笑，用着轻快的语调说道：“哇哦，肯特先生，真的是好久没见了，我记得我们之间还有没有结束的一场采访，不是吗？”

秘书恭敬地退了一步，“卢瑟先生。”

卢瑟朝那人眨眼，安抚地拍拍对方的肩，说道：“别紧张。”

“那么，”那人的目光在卢瑟和克拉克之间转了一转，“我就不打扰了。”

待他离开之后，卢瑟脸上仍挂着那副笑容。克拉克不知道自己有没有控制好自己的面部表情，但很明显卢瑟根本不在意。

卢瑟举起酒杯，置于大厅明亮的灯光下。他眯着眼欣赏着几乎是透明的颜色，说道：“年轻的酒……对于肯特先生来说是不是有些过于涩口了？”

克拉克盯着他，一字一顿：“莱克斯·卢瑟。”

卢瑟对他微微欠身，“克拉克·肯特，在这里遇见你还真是意料之中，鉴于布鲁斯·韦恩也来了。”

克拉克不作理会，未等他说完便转身就朝另一个方向走去。

“啊，是我打扰你享受的时间了吗？还是说……你急着赶去什么地方？”卢瑟的声音从背后传来，“那样的话，你可就失去一个得到答案的绝好机会了。”

克拉克停下脚步，侧目看见卢瑟仍站在原地，举着酒杯悠然自得地看着他。他几乎是昵喃着，但是克拉克却听得一清二楚。

他说：“……某些从你的蝙蝠口中得不到真相。”

 

 

 

布鲁斯看着缠在他手腕上金属蓝色的丝线，微微皱起了眉头。他的意思已经传达出去了，但他的精神体并没有回应，也就是说克拉克没有及时的答复他。

仅仅是将克拉克的精神体暂时地保护起来并不代表他可以时时刻刻感受到克拉克的状态，再加上他的精神体正在掩盖住克拉克的精神波动，导致他并不能发挥出自己的力量，目前他能够感应到最大的范围也不过以他为中心往外延伸几米而已。

按理来说，超人早就超过了孩童的年龄，他们之中可能也只有闪电侠和钢骨能被定位在可以让人担心与照顾的角色。但此时布鲁斯却是无比清晰地意识到超人比他想象中更令他头疼。

他的确尝试后退一步，接近克拉克·肯特。也许他们之间最简单与直接的关系只存在于最开始敌对状态。产生憎恨是非常简单的事，一件小事不称心如意便能让心里暗滋不满，接下来所有的事情都能让这负面情绪轻而易举地壮大。

最初的恨也是十分简单的，唯一需要专注的不过是如何打败对方，没有其他情感掺杂，也不需要考虑太多。

重新改变自己的观念而去强迫自己接受一个曾经想要杀死的人是一件既难而又怪异的事。承认自己犯了错对于大部分人类来说是一件很难的事，即使在内心里的确意识到这一点，却也无法坦然的承认。

这无论是对于蝙蝠侠还是超人来说，都是一样的。

他们一直以来都处于半被强迫的关系，无论是之前的斗争还是目前的合作。布鲁斯现在已然回忆不起最开始的抵触情绪了。这只能证明一件事：他已经开始习惯。

习惯也可以解释成忍耐、接受、认同或是默许。可无论是哪种定义都让他感觉不大现实。他的退让为他展现了新的道路。

只因为现在，虽然说他的确对克拉克的不受控与鲁莽而感到不满，却也不算让他恼怒。

布鲁斯只犹豫了几秒钟，就放弃了再次联络克拉克的想法。这场发布会马上就要开始了，受邀的人都已经聚集在了这里，灯光也暗了下来。在那之前，布鲁斯已经看清整个会场的情况，有几个未出现的人，却只有一人最可疑。

莱克斯·卢瑟不在这里。

而克拉克·肯特也不在，按照最坏的情况，那就是他们两个还是碰上了面。布鲁斯虽然猜到了这点，但也不着急。诚然莱克斯·卢瑟不是超人独自一人就能应付的角色，可克拉克也并非如此轻易就被牵着鼻子走的人。

当布鲁斯决定听完这场发布会再下去找克拉克的时候，举办者开始了他的演讲。

“欢迎大家前来……”

前面很长一段都是客套话，只听得布鲁斯昏昏欲睡，一晃神还以为在韦恩公司面对那一群董事会的人。在稀稀落落的掌声之后，负责CMP项目的技术人员走了上来，他的手中捧着更为小巧的一个黑盒子，所有人的目光都集中在它身上。

哨兵向导到如今也是个较为神秘的存在，常人无法触碰其中的一丝一毫，即使有所了解也是模棱两可；哨兵向导自己本身也很少能够琢磨透自己的能力，到头来还是半斤八两。

可现在居然出现了科技能够说是揭开哨兵向导能力的神秘面纱，这又怎么不能吸引更多的注意力？

“大家都应该知道，哨兵与向导都会在某个阶段开始拥有自己独一无二的精神体，俗称精神向导，大多都以动物的形象出现。”

 

 

布鲁斯看着台上的人滔滔不绝，他嘴唇微动，却是对刚刚到他旁边的人说着：“是楼下的信号不够好吗？”

“被麻烦拖住了。”克拉克轻声说道。

布鲁斯侧目，从表面来看克拉克还算平静，可由于他已经进入了他周围的空间里，再加上他们目前的精神是黏在一起的，布鲁斯自然能够感受到被压抑的连绵不绝的怒火正潜伏在克拉克身体里。如果爆发出来，也是一股不小的负面情绪。

布鲁斯搭上他的手，看似随意地覆盖在克拉克的手腕上，其实则是在精神暗示。塔的人遍布在周围，如果克拉克这样持续情绪浮动下去，难免不会有人看出端倪。

几个呼吸之间，克拉克的怒火已经被按捺下去。布鲁斯将暗示做的极其明显，就是为了让克拉克知道，让他深刻的意识到目前的处境与他需要为此而承担起来的职责。  

“在我看来，莱克斯·卢瑟对于你来说可不是麻烦那么简单。”

说到这，克拉克的视线突然地移到他身上，布鲁斯抬眼与他直视。克拉克说不上吃惊，也不怎么高兴。

对于克拉克本身来说，预料到布鲁斯能轻易地知晓他与卢瑟之间的会面是意料之中的事。他也早就将说辞准备好了，只是临到头，话到嘴边，却又突然说不出口。布鲁斯对他不完全公开信息确实让他不满意，但他自己本意不想有所欺瞒。

但终归是“本意”。

“你想知道？”克拉克说。

“你想说吗？”布鲁斯说。

这是个巧妙绝伦的回旋。克拉克不禁苦笑。不愧是更为棘手的蝙蝠侠。

克拉克开口：“他说------”

他的轻言轻语被台上突然扩大的声音给盖了过去。那人大声说道：“我们有幸邀请到了来自塔的一位经验丰富的向导来为大家亲自演示！”

被称作是来自塔的向导走到灯光下的前十几秒内，克拉克只觉得这人似曾相识，在哪里见过。但疑惑渐渐地扩散为不安。而在他的记忆终于复苏的一瞬间，震惊伴着警觉一同涌上来。

他与布鲁斯再次沉默地看向对方，直到几秒后，布鲁斯先说道：“第二个案件的受害者。”

站在那上面的是原本早已葬于泥土之中的向导。她与资料上的对比起来略有些变化，可他们依旧能够毫无困难地辨识出她们就是同一个人。克拉克私下查了她的详细资料，她在觉醒的时候的确进入了塔接受训练，可并未一直留在塔里。课程一结束，她就出来了。

布鲁斯则能看出她的确是一名厉害的向导，她的精神波动平静似水，屏障也是固若金汤，没有分毫的漏洞。这种情况只能说明她已经与哨兵结合了。

她之前与一名哨兵有过浅层精神链接，虽然脆弱，但也是和另一人的精神紧密贴合。与她处于关系的哨兵现在由于她之前的“死亡”而被切断了链接，精神受到了极大的损失。

像这样坚固的精神状态是不可能存在的。

“这个机器里面已经注入了她的哨兵的精神体，现在请看------”

CMP技术人员说着，那名向导盯着那个小黑盒，随即黑色的盒子变成了淡紫色，他们看见了小小的刺猬与貂的影子重叠在一起，它们以肉眼可见的速度化为一体，展现出一个数字：71.9%

“精神体即为真正的自我，这个契合度已经是一个很罕见的数值了，这位向导一定与她的哨兵非常的恩爱吧，”他说，“除了这个，大家也能看到它能揭露出各自精神体的形态，甚至还能分析出精神体的数值，也就是个人能力数值，但这个还有待进一步的改进。”

布鲁斯只瞥了一眼，便断言道：“她的原哨兵的精神体并非是这个。”

“而且她的情绪也太过稳定。”克拉克说。

“通过精神体而分析出个人数值……听上去很不妙。”

“看来莱克斯·卢瑟的确有一点是真话，”克拉克说，“他说，不仅我们对精神体感兴趣。”

听到这句话的时候，有一个念头猛地闪过，它击中了布鲁斯的思绪。

他重复道：“对精神体感兴趣？”

 

 

由超人身份暴露，克拉克·肯特无意中根据关键词“精神体”而找到的五起哨兵向导命案开始，发觉不同寻常的处理案件方法与前一阵子发生的偷袭，以及现在出现在这里的死而复生的向导，她莫名奇妙成为了塔的向导……还有这最新的精神体测试仪。

若是有人也对这精神体感兴趣……若是一开始的超人身份暴露并不是那么简单------

是塔发起了轰动全世界的法庭会面，也是塔协力开发这个测试仪。

而莱克斯·卢瑟提示了克拉克，给出了将这些串联起来的线索，他一定不会是性格大变而为超人考虑，这就让人更加怀疑。究竟是别有用心还是误导？为什么是这个时候，又为什么要单独地找到克拉克交谈？

抛开一切不谈，就目前而言，所有的线索都针对超人。

布鲁斯对克拉克说道：“虽然时机不成熟，但你必须需要一个精神屏障了。”

克拉克似乎还没从自己杂乱的思绪中回过神，他下意识地问道：“又一个？”

“由向导构造出来的，最完善的防护层，”布鲁斯说，“我会亲自动手。”

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

| 25 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

看来线索就只到这里了。

在自己的精神向导帮助下，以一种上空俯视的视角他看到了前面这个建筑的全貌。正常人与科技都没办法感知的安全系统正严严实实地覆盖在周围。

若是想要再进一步，就必定会触发警报。到时候那些精神屏障会化为什么样的反击都有可能，更别说在建筑里还有不少的人，即使他的透视看不穿哪些人是哨兵向导，但可想数量也不会少。

克拉克站在对面的街道上，合上了手中的文件夹。

已经查到这个地方了，但是却又因为自身的能力不足必须止步。克拉克不经意之间就想起了布鲁斯最开始见面的时候，说出口的那句令人摸不着头脑的话，他说：你会流血吗？

此时此刻想起来并不会令他有任何的恼怒，反而还有因此而发笑的意味。是说他也不过是人，即使强大也会有弱点的意思吗？那么布鲁斯后来补上的那句“你会的”，现如今也是再正确不过了。

布鲁斯不好捉摸，但他的确能够看出他的孤僻与独行。倒也不是他阅人无数，经验丰富，说的直白一点，恐怕只能说他能够理解。冷静下来仔细回想，若说蝙蝠侠是个独行侠，他现在难道不就如此吗？

比起一开始就不被看好而当成异类的义警，他这种明显是异类的外星人被人类在伪装的笑脸下当成所谓的英雄，到如今被当成敌人的角色，看起来他还要更加悲惨一些。

也难怪布鲁斯常拿那种眼神看他。

克拉克再次感叹自己时运不济，就像人常常会经历起起落落，但那都处于短暂的一段时间而已。现在他却觉得他的起伏已经有大概两年了。

打进他手机的一个电话中断了所有的回想，克拉克从裤兜里掏出手机，看到对方的名称是“不高兴”的时候就迅速地按下了接通。

 

 

“准备好了，你可以过来了。”

连个客套的问候语都没有，真是布鲁斯的作风。克拉克不再盯着前面的建筑看，转身朝街道的另一个方向慢慢走去。

他说：“我会在十分钟之内到。”

“……”布鲁斯在那头并没有回应，但也没有挂断电话，这让克拉克疑惑地拿开手机，确信了通话仍在进行。

“我刚才说------”

“擅自行动带来的后果是要有勇气承担的。”

布鲁斯强硬地打断了他，语气平淡，听不出有没有生气。

克拉克脑内闪过好几个可能性，比如说蝙蝠侠通过了他手机里的GPS而找到他现在的位置，或者通过摄像头而找到了他。但他猜测布鲁斯并没有这种闲心。

“一直毫无头绪也没有什么好处。”克拉克说。

“只有你才有这种情况。”

“是我一个人造成的吗？”克拉克半是玩笑半是认真地抱怨。到今天为止，他已经了解了布鲁斯的一部分了。即使布鲁斯不会跟他分享太多的信息，他也会自己去寻找。

“我早就给你警告了。”布鲁斯说，并马上切断了通话。

 

 

实际上在宴会结束的当下，布鲁斯就在车上没有任何预兆地提醒他，别去追查线索。也许是那天告诉他自己能够根据心跳声而追踪人的事情被记在了心上，所以布鲁斯才特地提出来。

明明是在推断出他与卢瑟的碰面的事情之后才追加了这种行为，但又不过问他们谈话的详情。这根本就不是布鲁斯的性格。到底是不关心还是不必费心，这两者有很大的差距。

克拉克最后一次瞥向那栋建筑，看到那日出现在发布会上的女性向导正跟在一个穿着科研室服装的人身后。虽说可能是错觉，但克拉克的确感受到那个向导对上了他的视线。可惜接触的时间太短，无法判断是有意还是巧合。

那名向导的心跳比较缓慢，基本上没有出现过变化。这也是克拉克轻轻松松就找到她的原因之一。她是否还活着，还是说当时根本没有死亡？无论是哪一种可能性，都会证明在其中夹着巨大的谎言。

家属可能说谎吗？可能。理由的话，无论是物质上还是精神上都说得过去。但他那日去调查，根据心跳的频率来说，那个向导的家属与朋友都没有说谎。

剩下的也就只有给他这份资料的人的所属机构联合塔来伪造的这些证据。

人总是无法完全的真诚地面对他人，无论是在这社会上的谁都是如此，大到国家小到个人。他怎么可能奢望他与布鲁斯·韦恩能够如此迅速地敞开心扉。

人类就是在谎言与真实编制的网中活下去的。他自己也是如此。所谓的双重身份与公共的形象也不过是一个能够存在于这个社会之中的必需品。

 

 

“想想还真是有趣啊，肯特记者，”卢瑟那时说道，“人们必须要有故事才能活下去，这就跟想要繁衍后代以传承一样，我们是怎么知道古老年代发生的事呢？通过那个时候的人写下来的故事，文字或是图案，虽然说是真是假不清楚，不过总算是达到目的了不是吗？”

克拉克转过身去，看到莱克斯·卢瑟仍站在原地，身体放松，似乎并不急于也不准备留下克拉克。他脸上挂着的微笑并不诚恳，但那已经被归于不重要的细节里了。他的表现就像是早就知道克拉克会如他计划中那般停下来。

卢瑟的确是个人类，但并非普通人。他虽没有超能力，也不是哨兵向导，却拥有着最为致命的武器之一：玩弄文字的技巧。  

文字的确是杀人于无形的利器。白纸黑字一呈现在那里，即使暂时看不到确凿的证据，人的潜意识一看，便在心中似乎信以为真，或是留下了如此那般的印象。他身为记者或是超人都有过切身的体验。

卢瑟的语句充满了误导性与目的性。他若是独自一人迎面接受这种挑战，不一定会取胜。但他仍旧留了下来。

“故事，”卢瑟猛地说道，语气低沉而迅速。他手中的白葡萄酒杯也随之一顿，里面的液体有几滴溅了出来，但他本人似乎完全不在意，他紧盯着克拉克，“讲述的是已经谋划好的内容。”

这个问题和最开始他提出的蝙蝠侠所藏匿的秘密乍一看毫无关系。克拉克根本就没有期待从卢瑟的嘴里能够得到任何有价值的信息。

“如果你从监狱里出来就是为了说这些，我没有那么空闲。”克拉克说。

“噢哦，但你一定想知道为什么我会出现在这里……其实答案对于你来说根本没必要，你早就知道了，为什么还想问呢？”卢瑟摆摆手，“大概是每个人都有胆怯的时候，这就是其他人发挥作用的时候了。”

“少自作多情了，卢瑟。”

“真的吗？克拉克，你我都知道语言的力量，在心里面想是一回事，在思想深处扎下根，从此总是有了这个念头在身边晃悠，但如果是借他人之口表达出来，就像是真正地确认了一般，那这次我就帮你一个忙吧，”卢瑟的笑容变冷了，直到嘴角的弧度消失殆尽，“要求你尊重并遵守的规则，其实是可以随意践踏的，如果硬要说一个原因，不过是世界就是如此。”

克拉克没有说话，相反，他更想用自己的精神力试探对方的想法。但也因为周围的环境危机四伏，他不可能轻举妄动，于是又开始疑心从卢瑟嘴里说出来的话附带着什么能够影响他的精神力的东西。

但实际上，他自己心里也知道，就算再怎么用透视将卢瑟看个对穿，也无法改变一个事实。

卢瑟说：“……不过我刚才说的所有的事，你早就明白了。”

 

 

克拉克在原地踌躇着，却还是拿出了手机。他编辑了条短信并发送了出去。随后他深呼吸着，似乎是在稳定自己的情绪般，朝无人的小巷走去。

 

 

14:21 来自:没头脑

什么也没发现，现在过来。

 

 

这个消息姗姗来迟，当布鲁斯看到它的时候，克拉克已经敲响了门。

阿尔弗雷德去开的门，而他只能站在原地，盯着手机屏幕上显示的那行字而挪不动脚。

他不应该对克拉克的欺瞒而吃惊或是生气。按照常理，他会去查清一切需要知道的事情，任何的藏匿都毫无意义。就算退一万步来说，他又何尝不是这种半真半假的人？一开始他就对超人有很多负面的评价，至今他也不觉得超人是完美的。

克拉克并不完美，实际上，他在地球上被养大而成为人类的一份子，自身本就有很多不足。

如果他早就知道这点了，但现在为什么又对这件事而略有失望之情。他难道潜意识里也将超人当成所谓的神一般的存在吗？这是绝对不可能的。

就在布鲁斯即将触及到答案的一角时，克拉克推开了门。

 

 

“这就是白噪音室？”克拉克环顾着四周，用手触碰着周围的墙壁。  

他的脸上是好奇，并且并没有表现出什么异常的表情。这样一来，布鲁斯的猜想便得到了证明。

“它是专门设计给哨兵向导用的隔离房间。”布鲁斯说。

“但似乎并不常见。”

“目前拥有这种房间的人很少，”布鲁斯说，“而且除非是不得已，我并不推荐使用它。”

克拉克似乎在听周围的动静，几秒之后他开口道：“容易产生依赖性？”

布鲁斯此时向他投去一瞥，“它不仅可以很大程度上屏蔽周围的声音，最重要的功能是屏蔽大范围内的精神波动。”

克拉克说：“就算如此，如果刚刚觉醒就能用到这个，倒是少了不少麻烦。”

虽然这么说，但是布鲁斯并没有在他的脸色看到惋惜或是遗憾。正如他猜想的那样，克拉克的觉醒与自身细胞变异带来的超能力一同出现，靠着自己的能力将这些变化压制下来，的确也不是一般人能够做到的。

他解释：“很多人会在觉醒的那几日内被送进塔内，除此之外，在日后的结合热和无法掌控自己能力的时候，也会用到白噪音房。虽然我们并不符合以上任何一个条件，但也同样处于如果出了任何一点意外都会有无法挽回的后果的局面，所以不得不使用白噪音房。”

“我知道，”克拉克将外套脱下来，显得不那么拘谨，“你会帮我建立一个屏障。”

“不是一个屏障，而是唯一的屏障。”布鲁斯随即否认道。

“别那么严肃，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“我从来没有以一个受害者的身份参与整个事件，以后也不会。”

布鲁斯一愣，并未料到克拉克会这么说。也许他的潜意识里有过这样的念头，也许是他那愧疚感在这么久以后仍在作祟。但他并没有抓住这点思绪更加深入的思考。是他自己毫无察觉地表现了出来让克拉克都能看出来，还是不过是他随口一说？

就算是一句无心之语也足够奇怪了，更别说他是故意说出口的这种可能性。

布鲁斯不过是沉默了两秒，之后他开口：“你知道这种意味着什么吗？”

这点对于克拉克是无法得知的。他们并不是结合了的哨兵向导，自然也没法轻易地就得知对方的状态。

克拉克并没有如他想象中那样皱起眉头不耐烦，他反而是站在这光线微弱却异常安静的空间里，很坦然地看向他。他说道：“明明吃亏的是你这个向导……一般来说，完全在他人世界里建立精神屏障是在结合之后才发生的事情，不过现在时间紧迫，所以要提前行动。”

“并且我们并不会真正的像普通哨兵向导那样结合，也就是说这一步是必然会发生的。”布鲁斯说。

他没有提起另外一个原因。屏障可以在他人世界里建成，也能由创造者将其撤离。他从未进入别人的世界为期建立屏障，况且以他现在并不完全的向导能力……

布鲁斯打住了自己的念头，说道：“那就准备开始吧，时间还早，如果失败了还有余地挽救。”

“这次我需要做什么？”克拉克问，“仍然需要肢体接触？”

“这里的环境足够安全，你只克制你自己别对我发起攻击也别一同出现在精神世界里。”

 

 

然而他又将克拉克蒙在了鼓里。建立屏障就凭他们现在而言是不可能失败的。

专业的向导心理医生有能力为患者提供减轻外界带来的痛苦的支持，那就是在他们的世界中建立自己的精神屏障。即使这意味着隐私会很大程度上暴露，但在那种情况下，又有什么必要遮遮掩掩？

可布鲁斯的确不需要克拉克本人再一同出现在精神世界中。他不是专业的向导，为了使屏障不出疏漏，也为了他后面的计划顺利执行，他都必须要撒这个谎。

 

 

他的落脚点是上次见过的那片麦穗地。金黄色似乎漫上来不少，一眼望去，还是能看见隐约藏在之间透蓝色的冰晶。他已然站在了精神世界的边境。

倒不是说整个世界就像是被切割好的正方形般就此结束，相反，如果光是用眼睛看，整个世界漫无边际。第一层世界需要去迷惑他人，也是会考验哨兵向导本人的一层世界。不被迷惑就能看出世界的真实面貌------如此说来，从上次建造世界开始，克拉克似乎再也没动过这里了。

没有抵御入侵者的攻击，就连最基本的防御也没有。

既然已经跟克拉克说过几次这件事了，他也不必不停的重复。即使克拉克吃了亏，所有人都要倒霉，尤其是他，但也并不是说这样不好。

仅仅只是想了片刻，布鲁斯便准备动手了。他站在边缘处，将手心贴合在这个世界自身的屏障上。一些起伏的情绪顺着就闯了进来，积极的或是负面的在一瞬间内都从他的感知里钻了出去，他还来不及仔细琢磨，便消失了。

这是正常的，属于克拉克潜意识里的感情。

捏造屏障最需要平和心境，不能影响克拉克原本世界中的意识。布鲁斯只得放空思想，像是把自己的投入一个任务中那样约束自己的行为。

建立屏障的最好时期是在双方精神结合的时候，借用两者的力量会使屏障更加稳固，也更加契合自身。发生意外的时候，还能够因为这种结合而使克拉克能够有能力自己修复屏障。但如今他们两个人契合度不够，更不会真正地精神结合。

 

 

这篇田野中的风渐渐地停歇了，原本是从蓝天到黄昏渐变着的天空也聚集起了厚重的云朵。黑压压的一片，任何光线都无法渗下来。

“堪萨斯农村的夜晚也很美丽。”

有一声音从后方传来，从麦穗之间走过时窸窸窣窣地，最后停在了几米开外的位置。

此刻，布鲁斯的计划才成功了一半。诚然他让克拉克别来捣乱，但如果有外来者而本体意识并没有出来的话，站在这里的就会是来自第一世界潜意识的化身。

布鲁斯侧身，正好看见克拉克穿着敞开着领口的红色格子衬衫，一手插在裤兜里，另一只手在空中微微一划，上空就落下了一道冷色的光，正好横在他们之间。

他仰头看去，那些遮住了天空的云有了退散之势，月光是从那缝隙中漏下来的。没有等待太长时间，所有的云都全部散了，只留下了漫天繁星和残缺的月亮。

布鲁斯是外来者，虽然只是建立了一道屏障，但若是侵入的力量太大，就会引出潜意识体主动调节平衡。

布鲁斯并没有离开边缘很远，一是他必须要等屏障完全合拢，二是他对潜意识的克拉克还不够了解，不能轻举妄动。若是一步走错，他所要展开的行动都会失败。

那头的克拉克倒是不怎么介意，反倒是抬手轻轻拂过麦穗顶部，随即抬眼看向他，说道：“你有没有试过躺在草垛上？”

布鲁斯随便一个地方都能将就。若是要说一个相近的，那就是他躺过卡车后面的枯草堆。

还未等他回应，只见克拉克直直地朝着后面就倒了下去，压倒了一片麦穗。或许是麦穗过于繁密，又或者是因为克拉克自己创造出来的，他就像是躺在了柔软的棉花上般，还略微地弹了几下。

他拍了拍身旁的位置，说：“不试一试？”

布鲁斯没怎么考虑就拒绝了。他固执地站在那里，只是手从屏障那里撤离了。

“至少坐下来，”克拉克接着说道，丝毫不让步，“毕竟等你的屏障完全建成还有段时间。”

 

 

僵持了一分钟，布鲁斯退了一步。他并不擅长和克拉克毫无恶意的目光对峙，也不想白白浪费时间，便选择顺着克拉克压倒的那片麦穗坐了下去。加上另一个人的体重也只是略微陷下去了些，并没有挨着泥土。

克拉克接着也坐起来，几乎和布鲁斯肩碰肩了。他折了一束麦穗，在面前晃来晃去。

他说：“你真的相信第三世界吗？”

布鲁斯说：“你不信？”

“只是觉得你会如此信任这个方法有些奇怪而已，”克拉克说，“除了自己探索的出来的，其余的都会保持怀疑态度。”

布鲁斯嫌麦穗在眼前晃着心烦，一把夺了过去，抓在自己手中。他瞥向克拉克，说道：“有这种可能性就必须要去尝试。”

他说：“你没有任何证据可以证实你曾经去过的世界是第三世界，也许只是因为你神志不清。”

布鲁斯说：“看来你觉得第三世界很荒谬，这也就是你将注意力放在其他方法上的原因？”

克拉克明显愣了一下，但却也没有被戳穿的尴尬。他说：“我的确不把所有的希望都寄托在没有几个人能找到的第三世界上，或许那些故事都是骗人的。”

 

 

潜意识体更容易沟通，也更容易套出实话。这也是布鲁斯选择这个时候为其创造精神屏障的原因之一。他要警惕暗中指使那个哨兵来攻击克拉克的人，也还要提防卢瑟煽风点火。这样的行为能一举两得。

克拉克·肯特容易被看穿，但最近却又揣测不准他的心思。当他是一个完完全全的旁观者和陌生人的时候，一切都是那么的清晰；现在关系近了，就模糊了起来。

 

 

布鲁斯说：“你还要继续调查下去，即使这对你的最后判决一点帮助都没有。”

“我也是一名记者，”克拉克说，“当然我并不是说我会放弃你的方法。”

“真是个好消息，”布鲁斯讥讽，“我怎么会指望你出力。”

“你要去找卢瑟，”克拉克则说，“不是吗？”

貌似是一个突兀的转移话题，但布鲁斯明白这是克拉克接着上面的话继续聊。

半晌，他说道：“……我的确不信第三世界的存在。”

这和他最开始说服克拉克执行他的计划恰恰相反。克拉克只是略微沉思了几秒，便笑着说道：“下次再来的时候，试着躺下来吧，能放松身体。”

布鲁斯错开视线，转而看向远处。潜意识体有时会冒出一些毫无逻辑的语句，也算是代表了本人思绪的转动，不足为奇。他没有做出答应，只是一言不发地等着屏障最后的融合。

他已经得到了自己想要的信息，没有继续谈下去的必要了。可坐在这麦穗上，总是有暖意往上爬，而且克拉克离他极近。他不能再在这里待下去，一旦他离开，想必潜意识体也会消失，真实世界中的克拉克不会记得有这样的对话。

事不宜迟，布鲁斯在屏障搭好的一瞬间就从这个世界抽离了自己的精神力。

 

 

可接下来的事情并没有如他所预料的那样进行着，克拉克仍在原地不动。

“布鲁斯也有疏忽的时候啊，”克拉克说道，目光紧紧地定在布鲁斯消失的位置，他拿起丢在那里的麦穗，他的哈佩雕从天上长鸣着落在他的肩膀上，“没发现我并不是潜意识体……不过我也算是知道了布鲁斯的想法。”

他的喃昵顿时消散在翅膀扑棱着的声音中。克拉克苦笑着弯着食指轻轻地刮着它的脑袋，许久才叹息着：“还是找个机会告诉他吧，”

 

 

“关于我不是个真正的哨兵的事实。”

 

 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

| 34 日

 

 

 

 

 

 

即使是在地下室，也有着三队守卫揣着枪，穿着防弹衣以着无规则的路线巡视。他将视线朝上移动，穿过了看似普通的办公楼层，直达顶上近十五层的地方。而在那里，除去随处可见的监控设备，各个入口更是配备上了视网膜与指纹检测系统。而藏在最深处的实验室里，在那重重叠叠的精密仪器之中，便是他此行的目标了。

他眨了眨眼，视野中的景色猛地抽离出来，迅速地朝后掠过，重归回几个街区外他现在所站着的地方。而他的听觉却迟了几秒才恢复。比起放出他那笨拙的精神力，使用透视的超能力对他来说，则更加得心应手。如若不然，他刚才在靠近那栋建筑的同时，就会被隐藏在那里面的向导察觉。

不过也有些东西，并不是他的超能力能够捕捉到的。

克拉克闭上眼睛，让自己那少得可怜的精神力从体内朝外散发出去。他的超能力看不见的屏障正在他的周围浮动着。既紧跟着他，却又保持了一定的距离。

他睁开眼睛，朝着这若即若离的精神力伸出了手。即使他看不到，也明显能感到对方的回避。克拉克不在意，他说：“或许这就是机会，告诉你一直以来的真相的时刻到了。”

唯一可惜的是布鲁斯听不见。克拉克从上衣口袋里拿出了手机，不曾犹豫地解锁了屏幕，却在摁下绿色通话键时反复犹豫了三次，克拉克侧开目光，终于做出了选择。

他把电话放到耳旁，听着细微的电流声。

“韦恩，”沙哑而又随意的声音传过来，“有急事联系阿尔弗雷德，没必要语音留言。”

克拉克把即将脱出口的话语咽下去，在不知道该是高兴或是失望亦或是松口气的复杂心情中，等待提示音响起。  

他捏着眉头，就像是面对面跟布鲁斯在对话般，“明明之前是我要求要合作……但也许我错了，直到现在我们都无法交出信任，如此看来，3.7%的概率还是有根据的，”他说，“但恐怕这不是你的原因。”

三十年来头一次，有了如果是独自一人就没法解决的念头。

 

 

“很抱歉我不是个哨兵。”克拉克说。

 

 

他把手机扔进自己的公文包里，连同着西装一起塞进了角落。在那个时候，他发现了自己的红披风遗落在了布鲁斯那里。忽地，他意识到了其中的含义。谁见面还非要一个理由呢？若不是天大的疏漏，那只可能是布鲁斯将其当做最后的手段了。

“然而就算我是假的哨兵，搭建联系之后，也能发觉你逐渐虚弱的精神力，因此如果我选择固执地坚持自己的选择，你一定不会跟来，而我赌对了，”克拉克看着空中无形的精神波动，他的听觉则蔓延出去，几瞬便将那边的动静尽数知晓，他嗤笑了一声，“而你，也会因为想要避免我和卢瑟的碰面而选择单独面见他。”

“你和我，如果是这样的话，3.7%这个数字也显得太过讽刺了。”他说。无论如何，他们都做出了各自的决定。

 

 

而现在临近凌晨，唯有准备换班去休息的人才会通过那一道道身份检测。他必须要找准这个时机，在一瞬间内冲进目标所在的实验室里。他调查的结果没有出入太大，几分钟后，他就得到了这样的机会。复活之后所得到的力量远比他之前的更加强大，他拥有绝对的掌控权，即使是高速带来的冲击亦或是在热成像上留下的一瞬间的虚影，也不足以引起警报。

落在实验室里的时候，那名原本一言不发的向导猛地抬眼，视线尖锐地刺向他所在的方向。克拉克脚尖离开地面，在这样的视线下，缓缓地飘到亮光之下。

他说：“我只想谈谈。”

向导不说话，也没有释放出精神攻击。她藏在身后的右手手指轻轻地抽搐了一下，可她所预料到的场景并没有发生。

克拉克仍在原处，他摊开了手心，那里躺着支离破碎的炸弹，“这种把戏已经老掉牙了，”他说，“你背后的人肯定能想出比这更加有新意的花样。”

她对超人可以快到令人毫无察觉的速度并不惊讶。相反她朝着前面走了一步，离开了桌子。没有任何的感情表达，甚至对说话这样的动作都失去了掌控力。但她仍有着强大且异常的精神力，克拉克不得不对此警惕，目前他失去了布鲁斯的帮助，他无法准确地感知到精神攻击。

“你虽然是个已经结合的向导，但那是个幌子，”克拉克说，他正尝试让今天的结局往好的方向走，“你的精神体去了哪？”

“我们在等你。”她的眼里迸发出狂热的火光。

克拉克凭借着直觉躲开了第一击精神攻击，“我们？”他质疑，“你看起来精神状况很糟。”

他的高速移动给了向导不小的冲击，她无法站稳的同时，也收回了刚才的精神力。她跌坐在地上，脸上却露出截然相反的笑容，她盯着超人，咧开了嘴：“完美的哨兵……还有向导。”

克拉克垂眼看向她。虽然他躲过了攻击，却从一开始就忽略了她布下的领域侦查。那股陌生而恶意的精神力正附着在布鲁斯为他搭建的精神屏障上。

“抱歉了，女士，”克拉克抬手，毫不留情地扯碎了她残留下的精神力，他平静地看着她因此而脸色变得煞白，“这是我听过的最糟糕的主意。”

向导看起来不知疼痛，仍是朝他伸出了手。克拉克瞥见她手臂上有不少针眼的痕迹。她是在燃烧自己的生命，那样不要命的使用自己身体的力量，究竟是为了什么？

 

 

“对精神体感兴趣，”克拉克不理会她的举动，反而是准备打晕她，“除了实验，我想不出来其他可能性了。”

“救……”破碎的字从她嘴里掉出来，这让克拉克迟了脚步，“请救------”

她的笑容十分诡异，眼睛里面的泪水却又无法作假。克拉克犹豫的这一瞬间，刚才在空中即将消失的精神力以一种不可思议的速度聚集起来。它离布鲁斯搭建的精神屏障太近了，克拉克反应及时，仓促之间只看见在空中几乎为实体般的动物，那只刺猬和貂正以着孤注一掷的力量朝他撞过来。

超级速度能够躲开，但它们已然黏在了屏障上，克拉克没有那样强大的力量去切断一对哨兵向导的联手攻击。

最先回响在他耳畔的是惨叫声，过了几秒，克拉克才意识到，那也许屏障破碎的声音。他的脚步踉跄了一下，可他的意识却异常清醒，要是能让向导失去意识，这一切就结束了。但她却也如那精神屏障般，那已然从内部崩塌的身体里涌出了鲜血。

失去了载体的动物却冲他呲着牙，毛发上沾染着鲜血，更加凶残地撕咬着。

克拉克只能在四散开来的光中，将碎片护在身下。

 

 

 

 

“作为一个这样神秘的实验室来说，这里的安全防范系统简直脆弱不堪，”莱克斯·卢瑟冲着黑暗张开双臂，他说道，“哦，蝙蝠，我知道你是这么想的。”

近午夜十二点，原本就建立在偏僻地点的实验室更是空无一人，监控摄像设备早就被黑入，虽说这里的防卫确实令人失望，可莱克斯·卢瑟的出现却在他的预料之中。布鲁斯还以为今天晚上会毫无收获。

卢瑟露出一个微笑，他嚷道：“别害羞，大蝙蝠，你一如既往的对啦，关于那个想要搞定超人的白痴哨兵，还有追着他不放的向导，以及那个死而复生的……啊，我可不知道该怎么定位她，都是来源于这里，就在我身后的门里藏着呢。”

“别忘了算上你也果然插了一手的这件事。”蝙蝠侠从黑暗中发声，他从走廊的深处走出来。

“当然，当然，”卢瑟说道，“你是靠着你那神奇的精神力跟踪那个哨兵到这里的吗？这样的能力还真是让人好奇，代表自身的精神体动物，哨兵和向导的互补长短……哇哦，等等。”

卢瑟一步跨到布鲁斯面前，阻止了对方试图无视他而直接走过去的举动。他在黑暗骑士，他曾经威胁要过性命的人面前，一点也不迟疑地就退了一步，他抬手表达自己毫无威胁。

蝙蝠侠说道：“让开。”

“我为什么要阻拦你进去？我也知道我根本就没有这能力阻拦你，但我必须要把我知道的告诉你。”

布鲁斯如果想，他可以立刻拽着卢瑟的领子，将他砸在墙上。他威胁过玛莎，也同样是导致超人死亡的凶手，这两项就足够让布鲁斯动手了。

“你------”卢瑟刚开口，便听到了从蝙蝠侠口袋里传出来的手机震动声，他罕见地停住了话题，转而说道，“哦，请便，不用在意我，毕竟蝙蝠侠还带着韦恩的手机，多么罕见。”

“你在拖延时间。”蝙蝠侠说。

“真的不用看看是谁的消息吗？”卢瑟见他没有动作，进一步问道，“说不定很重要，好好，我说就是了。”他挥手，将威胁性的目光挡下来。

“这个实验室现在是你的，”蝙蝠侠说，“而我一点也不着急。”

卢瑟忍不住拍了拍手，为这样精确的答案鼓掌。他说：“这烂摊子确实在我手上，而我想用它和一些信息来做个交换。”

“你想做交易？”

“没错，就像个商人一样，卢瑟和韦恩。”

“浪费时间，”布鲁斯说，“你要说塔缠上超人这件事有你的煽风点火的话还有谈下去的可能。”

卢瑟冷下脸，他说：“别逗我发笑了，蝙蝠，你还不知道究竟是谁有责任吗？我可不会撒谎，但------”

他的话再次被打断了，此时并没有别的声响。他只是看到了面前的蝙蝠侠身形微不可查地晃动了一下。他瞥了一眼时间，终于露出了笑容，那样势在必得的，一如当年让超人在他面前下跪时的表情。

 

 

他的雪豹在身侧焦急且无助地咆哮着，利爪摩擦这地面，它的身形愈发的不稳定起来。卢瑟幸亏看不到这一切。布鲁斯在一阵头重脚轻的眩晕中稳住了自己。断裂的精神正飘在空中，如同细小的玻璃。他搭建在克拉克精神世界中的屏障破碎了。

他会像失去玛莎一样失去克拉克。

布鲁斯立即就有了这样的念头。没有保护的哨兵，以这样迷失的姿态在另一个哨兵或是向导面前，都是极其危险的。

他咬紧牙关，透过头盔里的变声器的声音散发出森森的怒火：“你就是在等待这个时候。”

这样的愤怒并不单单指向卢瑟。更是他自己，还有克拉克。那些破碎的精神力朝他归拢，而却因为他自身的不稳定和衰弱而找不到归宿，失落在周围，隐约之间，布鲁斯甚至听到了那其中掺杂着的克拉克的呢喃。

 

 

“这就是交易，蝙蝠，”卢瑟不为所动，“绝密的情报，我故意争取到了这个实验室，没有销毁，很多数据与计划都还被我保留着，或者你可以去救超人，虽然也不一定来得及……”

寒风猝不及防地扑向他，卢瑟剩下的话语被搅碎在空气中。他只来得及捕捉到那消失的黑袍的一角。被称为黑暗骑士的人居然连一秒的犹豫都没有。蝙蝠侠刚才的举动就像是把“可笑”二字狠狠地碾压在他脸上般。

蝙蝠侠分明知道这里面资料的重要性，差一步能一劳永逸地解决目前的难题，若是放在以前-------

 

 

“……荒谬，我居然还可笑的相信自己推断出来的他们之间产生的每一种可能性，”卢瑟扶着墙，低声笑着，渐渐地没了动静，他的嘴角病态地抽动着，看向窗外轰鸣着远离的战机，“而你却用最不可能的结果来证明我是错的，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

+++

 

 

 

**| 35 日**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

布鲁斯很快就意识到他因疼痛而颤抖的无法攥紧方向盘。就在他让战机升空这短短的几秒钟内，他的手就已经有些使不上力气。

“还是让我来吧，少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说道，从蝙蝠洞的屏幕前接过了掌控权，“请您告诉我方向就好。”

管家以着优异的技巧将战机安稳地停在空中，布鲁斯仍因为轻微的颠簸而感到大脑内尖锐的刺痛。他抬手抓住了碎片，毫不犹豫地将它折断。这虽然直接造成了他精神世界的损伤，可这样就会有更多的精神碎片朝他涌来，它们会本能地弥补创伤。而布鲁斯则能够借此看到它们所搭起来的路。

“大都会的西南区。”布鲁斯说道。

“……当然。”

阿尔弗雷德太过了解布鲁斯，他隔着屏幕仿佛都能看到布鲁斯那已经没了形状的精神体，他和它都太过虚弱，连属于自己的精神力都没法收回来。布鲁斯更是不会浪费任何一点机会，他会采取最快的方法找到超人。

“少爷，刚才莱克斯·卢瑟提及的实验室……”

“是试探，”布鲁斯说，他的声音因为喘气有些不稳，但思路依旧清晰，“不排除他确实是想拱手让出来，让那个任务失败的哨兵活着到实验室就是圈套，对方知道我会跟踪，也就将计就计------卢瑟这次不想要超人死，很明显。”

“这还真是罕见，”阿尔弗雷德说，将战机的方向按照布鲁斯的指示转了弯，“可他也不会帮您。”

“他知道会发生什么，而最终目的是刺激我去救超人。”

“可他却提供了一个交易，这似乎恰好相反。”

“谁都知道结果是什么，他只是用这种看似普通的胁迫来打探他想知道的情报而已，至于他所说的秘密，或许的确是个关键转折点，但我知道与否，都对于卢瑟想要达成的目的没有太大影响。”

“也就是说，莱克斯·卢瑟想知道的事情甚至需要他亲自来才能确认？”

布鲁斯又捏碎了一块精神碎片，这次他终于找到了确切的位置。他俯视望下去，“……是的。”

 

 

阿尔弗雷德顺着布鲁斯的指示将战机降落下去。布鲁斯接着说道：“有两个哨兵和一个向导，奇怪……那对哨兵向导能力很弱。”

他看向屏幕上的热成像，打断了布鲁斯，他说：“很抱歉，少爷，但那个房间里，只有一个存活者。”

“开门。”布鲁斯言简意赅。

“在您试图鲁莽而又暴力地打破窗户之前，您需要知道，面前的这个房间里有着精密的安全防护，到时候整栋大楼的警报都会响起来。”

布鲁斯的手扣紧舱门，视线锁定在自己白雾状态的精神体。它在窗外龇牙咧嘴，一次次冲撞都让它更加不稳定，可他现在就是无法冲破敌方的防护。他吸了口气，从齿缝里嘶嘶吐息着：“他没有那么多时间！”

“如您所愿。”阿尔弗雷德打开了战机舱门。随即三道冷光猛地窜出去，钉在了对面的玻璃上。布鲁斯几乎像是一道黑影，从空中划过。管家在警报声彻底响彻天际之前，拿起了手机。

 

 

 

玻璃无法刺穿他的战服，可他的精神屏障却早就失却了作用。落地时，布鲁斯踩在了鲜血之中，他只是瞥了一眼，确定这不属于克拉克之后，甚至连平衡都还没调整好，便站了起来。而同一时间内，厚重的敌意如钻入骨髓的寒风般全面席卷着他的精神世界。

在布鲁斯的正前方有着两个精神体虎视眈眈，尽管它们浑身布满裂缝，仿佛一碰就会消散，但它们嘴里正咀嚼着精神屏障的碎片，露出凶残而嗜血的模样。而克拉克则在它们的身后，他额头贴着地面，身体蜷缩着，以一种保护的姿态将什么东西压在身下，从间隙中，始终有星星点点飘出来，朝布鲁斯汇聚。

“不。”他低吼着。

与此同时，白雾擦着布鲁斯身旁一闪而过。他已经很多年没有看到它完整地出现在现实中，而如今他终于又一次听到了它滔天的咆哮。它全身的肌肉都紧绷着，蓄势待发。那身雪白色的皮毛在黑暗里闪烁着黯淡的光芒，金色的眼睛盯着布鲁斯，一边优雅而无声地从他身边走过，停驻在他的前面。

面对比它们体积大了二十多倍的雪豹，即使是结合了之后的精神体面对它，也开始发抖起来。但布鲁斯发觉自己的手也开始有些略微颤抖。他那破败不堪的精神力正在燃烧，因而构造出宛如当年觉醒时完美而强大的精神体。

疼痛并没有如预料中那样扼住他的喉咙，只有麻木与熟悉的冲动在他身体里扩散着，膨胀着。如此庞大而恐怖的愤怒给予他力量，让他重新夺回他想要保护的事物，即使是在自焚。

 

 

布鲁斯冲出去的一瞬间，雪豹也随之而动，它化为雾气，与空气融为一体，在刺猬与貂企图阻拦蝙蝠侠夺取它们的猎物，如每一个完美的狩猎者那样，已然悄然来到它们身后。它从不捉弄猎物，这次也不会将它们当成食物。

它将刺猬狠狠地碾压在利爪下，而这弱小生物的刺无法伤害它一分一毫。同为伴侣的貂却惊慌失措地想要逃离致命的威胁，雪豹呲牙，没给它一点机会，它毫不留情地用牙齿穿透它的身体，将貂死死地固定在嘴中。

布鲁斯短暂地与自己的精神体交换了一个眼神，他在这争取到的短短几秒内成功地赶到了克拉克身旁。

布鲁斯的手触碰到克拉克的身体，他抓住他的手臂，“克拉克------”

所有的话语都在他的喉咙里冻结成冰。克拉克那无神的双眸恰好撞入他眼中，寒意一下子笼罩了他，从里到外，彻彻底底地令他僵在原地。

他不愿，也不能再一次承受这样的结果，他这一次无论如何，也无法为克拉克再一次合上他的眼睛。

在取下手套之前，布鲁斯庆幸自己还记得将监控破坏。他的指尖从克拉克的鼻尖落向他的脖颈，意识到他们皮肤相接的地方仍有跳动的动静之后，布鲁斯松了口气，并未松懈。一旦他的精神体撑不住，也就意味着他此刻会真正意义上的精神崩溃，毫无疑问，这会害死克拉克。

布鲁斯迅速地扫了克拉克一眼，确定他没有受到身体上的伤害，只是因为精神屏障的破碎，导致他的意识掉入了“井”，变成了极其危险的迷失自我的状态，这比死亡更要令人痛苦。

 

 

“阿尔弗雷德，我现在没办法把克拉克拖回战机里，”布鲁斯说，“我还有多少分钟？”

“最好的情况是五分钟，我想这还是卢瑟动了手脚，多为您挤出了点时间，”管家说，“以及，由您去唤醒一个在迷失状态的哨兵的这种想法并不现实。”

“我是一个向导，而且我之前也------”

“听到您还记得您的身份真是让人高兴，但您也清楚，除非是在您的巅峰状态，否则不仅连肯特少爷，或许连您都无法……”

“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说，“我没有时间了，哪怕只有百分之一的可能性，我也要把他带回来。”

他看到布鲁斯将克拉克的身体推起来，让其重量大部分压在他的肩上。他牵引着身体里为数不多的精神力，尝试先和克拉克的领域进行接触。他的这份固执，仍有着当年的影子。

而他总能做到的。

布鲁斯说：“告诉我方法。”

“如果运气好，您只需要找到他的精神体，并唤醒它，让精神体去引导哨兵。”

他们远远没有达到那份默契。布鲁斯无论试几次都无法连接上克拉克的精神世界。在明知道或许会遭受反噬的情况下，他仍认为这也是值得的。

他捧起克拉克的脸，与其额头相贴，采取了强行突破的方法。

 

 

“少爷？”他本不应该出声打扰，可这样的场景确实让他心生不安。布鲁斯强行打开了克拉克的精神世界，可对方却一点反应也没有，布鲁斯的精神波动就像是石沉大海，没入了无声。

“不对，”布鲁斯喃喃着，“他的精神世界消失了，这不可能，而且他的哈佩雕，就像是消失了一样。”

他所亲眼见证的第一世界不见踪影，那些麦田和遍地的冰晶都归于虚无。他伸出去的手落入了黑暗之中，徒劳地想要抓住对方。克拉克甚至没有一丝一毫潜意识的反抗。

“即使是个陷入迷失状态的哨兵，也绝不会出现这种状况，而且这听起来就像是------”

“……就像是一个普通人。”

布鲁斯直起身子，他像是悬崖勒马般地收住了自己最后那一点力量。远处隐约传来了脚步声，重复着的低语与快速跑动的动静混合在一起。他处于死寂的中心，倏地平静下来。

“你知道那百分之一的概率吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“容我提醒您，如果事情如我们猜测的那样，就可真是个大惊吓。”

“他一定是个哨兵，无论是因为他的氪星细胞变异或是什么，我进入过他的世界。”

“以及别忘了您和他之间的契合度，不用我说您也明白这其中的失败率。”

布鲁斯透过屏幕，看向了阿尔弗雷德，他的眼里划过一道金色，“万幸，韦恩从未赌输过。”

阿尔弗雷德取下了耳麦，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“希望如此。”

 

 

第二种方法，也是最后的手段，那是完全打乱他们的计划，不得已的行动。只有成为伴侣之后，哨兵向导才拥有最完整的力量。而精神结合则是他们之间最为重要，使一切尘埃落定的证明。

这份特殊而神奇的纽带，在奇迹发生的时候，伴随着强烈的愿望，也能使伴侣起死回生。

 

 

布鲁斯没有丝毫地犹豫，附身靠近克拉克。他回避着，不去看克拉克的眼睛，低下头去。

先是轻微的触碰，随后他与克拉克唇齿相接，他的雪豹顺着他的动作，如细雨般融入克拉克的身体。

 

 

最开始就像是赤着脚站在浪潮中。布鲁斯屏住呼吸，放空了大脑。而那即将从他脚边消逝的水便再次攀上来，忽地声势浩大了起来。它漫过了他的膝盖，退下去的时候带动了他的脚步。下一次它吞噬了他，拽着他，朝深渊坠去。

布鲁斯在冰冷而漆黑的深海里睁开眼睛，周围骇人的压力将氧气从他肺里挤出来，而过于低的温度夺走了他的感知力与行动的权利。他既看不见能作为出口的海面，也无法阻止这永无止境的下落。

 

 

他赌上的可能性比百分之一更小，若是用更为精准的数据，那会是无限接近于零的数字。布鲁斯若是还想欺骗自己，他可以把这里当做克拉克仍闲置着的，哨兵向导所拥有的第二世界。但这里若是属于普通人的，那就意味着这里是他们无法察觉利用的潜意识层次。

如此空洞而荒芜的世界。

即使如此，布鲁斯也无法因此而说服自己相信这样的结论。他亲眼看到那堪萨斯的天空，柔软而温暖的麦田，还有极其绚丽的冰晶。属于克拉克的哈佩雕对他充满了敌意。他触碰过他的精神屏障，与他搭建了即使是薄弱但仍然属于精神上的联系。

布鲁斯猛然惊觉，他宁愿相信以前那些有造假可能性的景象，也选择忽视眼前的真实。但他没有失去理智，反而愈加清醒。卢瑟刚才不惜以身试险从他这里得到的答案，从厚重的雾气之中隐约显露了身形。

事已至此，他无论逃避与否，已发生的结果都在那里等他，但别说是后悔了，除了单纯的庆幸，他别无他想。

布鲁斯冲着那无边无际的黑暗伸出了手，他的精神体从他的手心开始燃烧，迸发出了浅淡的金色光芒。

黑暗中的一切，都会追着唯一的光源而来。

 

 

“好了，我------”巴里的声音戛然而止，他的手里拿着刚才他跑遍整栋楼偷来的监控录像，挥动的动作还因为眼前的一幕而定在空中。他快速地眨着眼，有点不确定把视线放到哪里，“这个，嗯，布鲁斯，这个可能不是个恰当的时机。”

他乱飘的眼神落到了不远处躺在血泊里的女人。由于前面的冲击太大，导致他过了一秒钟才反应过来。他吸了口气：“真的？？阿尔弗雷德，他们在……的时候，没有注意到这里有具尸体吗！！”

“恐怕那位向导就是导致这一切的原因。”管家说道。

巴里在他说话的时候，跑遍了整个房间。在后面有武装部队的搜索的情况下，也只有蝙蝠侠打破的那扇玻璃才能作为出口了，可问题是，要他拖着两个人跳上飞机是非常不现实的事。

“就算您能做到，他们两位现在的处境估计也不允许。”

“呃？什么？”巴里略微迟疑地投去一瞥，没曾料到会看见熟悉的波动，但它太过微弱，藏在了他们之间，他太过震惊，以至于声音突兀地拔高，“……他们在进行精神链接？！”

“是的。”

“那真是太尴尬了，真的，非常尴尬，”巴里说道，“阿尔弗雷德，其实两人的精神结合这个事情吧，是非常私人的，不适合有第三个在场。”

“事出有因，我相信布鲁斯少爷做出了一个非常鲁莽的决定。”

“所以你才联系我吗？哇哦，没错，团队合作。”

 

 

巴里此刻才留心周围的变化。空气充斥着不稳定的精神波动，预示着这里刚才进行了一场异常激烈的战斗。他虽然从未见过克拉克和布鲁斯的精神屏障，但这空气里残留着的碎片一定属于他们俩。巴里用自己的精神力轻轻裹住其中一块，涌入他脑内的信息吓得他立刻放开了它。

这种现象代表的状况危急到巴里立刻就把之前“非礼勿视”的念头抛开了。

他从未见过一个屏障破碎的向导试图用精神结合去将一个陷入“井”的哨兵拉回来。巴里谨慎而小心地靠近他们，制造了一个暂时的屏障，为他们挡着仍在空气中不愿散去的恶意。

攻击者是个断了结合的向导，这样的情况下，他无法理解对方是如何攻破布鲁斯和克拉克的。奇怪的是她的攻击却带有很大成分哨兵的力量，这就更让他费解了。

他只能先跟管家沟通：“我明白了，虽然我不是个专门做这个的向导，但我总能帮上忙，布鲁斯之前还说了什么吗？”

“他说他会赌上百分之一的可能性。”

在巴里的精神探测范围里，却只能感受到布鲁斯的精神力以一种恐怖的速度燃烧着自己，最多半分钟，布鲁斯就要先葬身于克拉克的精神世界中了，更被说现在一点精神波动都没有的克拉克能不能被救回来。而巴里做不到切断他们之间的链接。

就算是那样一小块碎片里，巴里也明确地被告知布鲁斯的态度，为了达成这个目的，他不择手段，在所不惜。若是一个向导愿意如此，巴里作为外人，根本没有权利去干涉他的决定。

闪电侠不想被阿尔弗雷德看出端倪，便机械地重复着：“对，百分之一……”

“布鲁斯少爷总是说到做到。”

“他可是蝙蝠侠嘛，”巴里说，“你知道吗？我觉得这可能性还会增加。”

事实是，连千分之一的概率都没有。但那只是单纯地指布鲁斯独自一人的可能性。巴里抬手搭上布鲁斯的肩膀，将自己的精神力借给他。他们之间黯淡的波动忽地闪了闪。

这也许就是阿尔弗雷德为什么要打电话找他的原因了。结合的向导精神力稳定而强大，对周围感知力也会增强，况且他也很快。

 

 

但布鲁斯和克拉克却无法变快。从布鲁斯打破玻璃到现在，已经过去了四分钟了，他在下面制造了一点动静，才拖了他们大概半分钟的样子，不然他们现在就会看见能令全世界震惊的景象了。

他对于等待总是缺乏耐心，而他指尖总是有细小的电流窜过，这代表他的确已经无法控制好自己的焦虑。

“快，快，布鲁斯，”巴里低声快速地说道，“他们已经到这一层了。”

他虽然手放在布鲁斯身上，但眼睛却一直盯着门口。他听到脚步声越来越近，而这边却毫无动静，这让他的心脏都快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。或许他应该跑出去，故意放慢点速度，让他们察觉到他，然后去追他------

巴里再也等不下去了。那一刻，屋内的电流达到最巅峰。他在令周围一切都慢到近乎停止的速度中，想要冲出门外，撞出一条路。

他的指尖不过才刚刚离开布鲁斯的肩膀，却又被猛地一股力量拽回了原地。他的动作有着强大的爆发力，而对方居然能赶上他的速度并阻拦他。

巴里因惯性而无法控制地朝后摔去，他惊诧地回过头，在紊乱的电流中看到了不同寻常的蓝光。周围光亮刺眼而混乱，但那眼睛里盛着的蓝却更为惊人。那一瞬间他忘记了呼吸，向导本能意识让他猛地拉开距离。在他这么做的同时，他终于意识到那是谁。

意识还不清醒的布鲁斯被抱起来，克拉克的视线先是在巴里身上停留了一下，随后又移到他身后的门上。超人的速度太快，巴里还没来得及说什么，只能够目送他们从窗户那里离去。

他从地上爬起来，摇了摇还有点晕的头。“好吧，那我也该走------”

 

 

 

布鲁斯没法控制他的意识，那就像是在一个生手尝试徒手抓住一条小溪里的鱼一样难，但总有那么几次他能摸到边缘，借此他有了片刻的清醒。他的身体对疼痛都近乎麻木了，但他还是感受到了无法呼吸的痛苦。

他有几次能勉强睁开眼睛，现实世界中情绪便疯狂地涌向他。布鲁斯尽力去分辨，还是只能得到很少的信息。他知道他现在在空中，被保护着，那个人------克拉克有着熠熠生辉的蓝色眼睛。随后他们速度变慢了，一种熟悉的钝痛从千万种情感里被布鲁斯敏锐地感知到，那来自克拉克。

他想要抓住那股情绪，却被猛然而来的失重感而分心。布鲁斯奋力地抬起眼皮，发觉他在这失控的下坠中被紧紧护在上面。

 

 

布鲁斯依然还是在砸入地面的冲击中失去了意识。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 


End file.
